DE VISITA EN DOMINO CITY
by Ieshika
Summary: La familia Moto recibe una grata visita de Occidente que será el núcleo de una serie de acontecimientos.
1. Chapter 1 Visita Repentina

Era un viernes en la mañana radiante. El viento paseaba de un lado a otro y las personas que habitaban la ciudad estaban inmersas en sus propias preocupaciones.

Habían sido días tranquilos desde que finalizó el Torneo del Reino de los Duelistas en la Isla de Maximilian Pegasus, pero nadie se esperaba que nuevos acontecimientos sumamente graves estaban por venir... ni siquiera el pequeño Yugi, que se encontraba en clase resolviendo problemas matemáticos que el profesor de esa área había colocado en una prueba individual.

Joey Wheeler, el "famoso" personaje que ocupó el segundo lugar en susodicho torneo, estaba algo inquieto y preocupado porque no había estudiado para la inesperada prueba; mientras, Tea y Tristán lucían un ademán sereno con una dosis de concentración que ese tipo de ejercicios requería.

Una sirena particular marcaba el final de la clase y la salida del día escolar; los alumnos salían de los salones un poco agotados y cansados, pero la jovialidad que la juventud caracteriza lo maquillaba de una manera que era casi imposible destacarlo a simple vista.

Mientras tanto, Joey Wheeler suspiraba hondo con un gesto de frustración.

-Debí haber estudiado ese tema- se quejaba para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te fue Joey?- le preguntó ingenuamente Yugi; Tea y Tristán se les acercaron.

-No lo preguntes- contestó indignado, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es raro!- ironizó Tristán –Hubiera sido todo un milagro si hubieras estudiado y ganado ese examen.

-¡Tristán!- exclamó Joey en forma amenazante y Tea sonrió divertida.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti, Tea?- le preguntó Yugi a su amiga.

-Espero que bien- respondió la joven de cabello castaño –_Yo SI estudie_- enfatizó y Joey le miró irónicamente.

-¡Vamos Joey, tranquilízate!- le sugirió Tristán –Estoy seguro de que el profesor repetirá la prueba para aquellos que no obtuvieron un buen promedio.

-Eso espero- murmuró algo aliviado cuando Yugi se acordó repentinamente de algo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó y sus amigos lo observaron atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi?- le preguntó Tea.

-Hoy le llega nueva mercancía a mi abuelito- continuó –Y me pidió que llegara temprano para ayudarle a clasificarla.

-¿Con esa nueva mercancía te refieres a cartas de duelo nuevas?- preguntó Joey por curiosidad.

-¡Así es!

-Entonces te acompañaré para ser el primero en verlas- comentó Joey en forma interesada.

-Esta bien... Tristán, Tea ¿ustedes también nos acompañan?

-Yo quisiera Yugi, pero dentro de una hora tengo mi clase de baile- respondió Tea.

-Y yo tengo que hacer unas diligencias en casa- contestó Tristán.

-Tal vez llegue después de mis clases, pero no es seguro- añadió Tea.

-De acuerdo, entonces no vemos chicos- se despidió Yugi.

-¡Hasta luego!- exclamó Joey y Tristán y Tea se despidieron agitando la mano.

Los cuatro chicos tomaron direcciones contrarias, alejándose lentamente.

2:30 de la Tarde. Corporación Kaiba.

Las instalaciones del gigantesco edificio se encontraban en un ajetreo constante; todas las áreas de investigación se encontraban renovando y creando novedosos sistemas para perfeccionar el duelo de monstruos, además de nuevas tecnologías en otras maquinarias ajenas a las de su razón social.

El Gerente General de esa macroempresa se encontraba en su respectiva oficina registrando en su computadora personal todo los movimientos financieros; como todos los días, reflejaba un ademán serio y egoísta, cuando recibió la llamada de uno de sus más cercanos socios.

-Seto, el nuevo dispositivo para el manejo de la baraja del duelo de monstruos todavía sigue en curso; según los ingenieros, estará listo a más tardar dentro de 4 días.

-De acuerdo- contestó el joven conservando su seriedad –Gracias por la información, Mokuba.

-De nada, hermano- finalizó el chico y Seto Kaiba colgó su teléfono celular.

El chico quedó pensativo por unos momentos, antes de seguir con el registro en su computadora personal, anhelando que el nuevo dispositivo de juego estuviera listo.

De repente, la mensajería instantánea avisó de un mensaje de correo en su cuenta electrónica y el chico reaccionó súbitamente; se extrañó muchísimo de que alguien le enviara un mensaje, ya que no le había dado a nadie su cuenta personal electrónica, el único que la sabía era su hermano menor...

Con movimiento ágil, logró abrir el mensaje y observó unas líneas que eran muy directas y demasiado conocidas. El chico cambió su seriedad a un gesto de alegría serena que casi nunca demostraba.

**To: whitedragon_**

**From: **

**Cc:**

**Bcc:**

**Tittle: **

_¿Podrá soportarme nuevamente? _

_Estaré por pocos días._

_Espero poder verte._

_Pd: No le digas nada a Mokuba; quiero darle la sorpresa._

-Cómo quieras- murmuró en voz alta cuando su hermano ingresó a su oficina, trayendo consigo café y una bandeja de galletas de mantequilla.

-Te traje un bocadillo, hermano- comentó Mokuba –Espero no haberte incomodado.

-Descuida Mokuba, nunca lo haces- le dijo Seto Kaiba y cerró el correo, al igual que su computador personal.

Rápidamente, Mokuba notó el cambio de actitud de su hermano mayor y se reservó la curiosidad para otra ocasión; era muy difícil ver a su hermano con un gesto jovial durante su trabajo y el hecho de observarle de esa manera le causaba un interés que no disimulaba, pero si una curiosidad que más tarde resolvería fuera de las cuatro paredes de la corporación.

-¡Vaya!- exclamaba Joey Wheeler observando las nuevas cartas del duelo de monstruos -¡Estas cartas no las conocía!

-Espero que con este nuevo inventario la clientela aumente- comentó el señor Moto y el pequeño Yugi sonrió, acarreando una caja de cartas de duelo no abierta.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, dando paso a una chica que venía un poco agotada.

-¡Hola muchachos!- les saludó Tea; Joey y Yugi sonrieron al verla -Buenas tardes, señor Moto- saludó la chica al abuelo de Yugi.

-Buenas tardes, Tea- contestó el señor con afabilidad.

-Te noto un poco cansada, ¿acaso vienes de tu práctica?- le preguntó Yugi.

-Así es- respondió y miró para todos lados -¿Tristán no ha llegado?

-No, aún no.

La chica observó las cartas en la mesa principal y las tomó para verlas detenidamente.

-¿Estas son las nuevas cartas del duelo de monstruos?- preguntó y el señor Moto asintió –Por cierto, ¿cómo saben ustedes el funcionamiento de cada una de ellas si su leyenda no viene impresa?

-¿Has notado que cada una viene sellada en un paquete?- le preguntó el abuelo de su pequeño amigo.

-Así es... además vienen con un papel en blanco muy pequeño.

-Ese papel blanco tiene impreso la leyenda del funcionamiento y el nombre de la carta.

-Ya veo... - vaciló la chica y pareció leer algo –O sea que esta carta... se llama "Muro de tornado".

-Correcto- respondió Yugi trayendo más cartas y colocándolas en la mesa principal, cuando Joey se acercó rápidamente y le quitó de las manos la carta a su amiga.

-¿Esta es acaso una carta de trampa?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si así es, Joey- le contestó el señor Moto –Si no me equivoco, esa carta cuando se activa derriba todos los monstruos de tipo aire que se encuentren en el campo de batalla.

El chico de cabello rubio colocó un gestó de malicia.

-Esta carta puede serme útil cuando tenga que batallar con May- murmuró en voz alta y a Yugi le surgió una gota gruesa sobre la cabeza.

De repente, la puerta de la tienda nuevamente se abrió, dando paso a una joven de cabello ondulado cobrizo y ojos miel.

-Buenas tardes- saludó la chica y todos la observaron.

Joey y Yugi quedaron impresionados por la belleza de la chica mientras Tea se había incomodado un poco. El abuelo de Yugi permanecía de espaldas, sorprendiéndose por la dueña de esa voz.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Disculpen, ¿se encuentra el señor Solomon Moto?

-Así es... Hikaru- contestó el aludido volteándose y dando un paso adelante; Yugi sonrió.

La chica no pudo aguantar un gesto de alegría desbordada.

-¡Hola abuelo!- exclamó la chica y se acercó, agachándose para abrazar al padre de su progenitora.

Joey y Tea quedaron asombrados ante lo que veían y se observaron un poco extrañados.

-¿Abuelo?- se preguntó Joey.

-Eso quiere decir que esa chica... ¡es prima de Yugi!- añadió Tea y su pequeño amigo le aprobó, para luego acercarse a su prima hermana.

-¡Hola Hikaru!- le saludó Yugi bastante emocionado y desconcertado al tiempo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Nos hubieras avisado que venías, muchacha- le comentó el señor Moto y la chica sonrió.

-Lo lamento, abuelo, pero quería darles una sorpresa.

-Vaya que lo hiciste, Hikaru- respondió Yugi cuando se acordó de sus dos amigos.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó el pequeño chico –Muchachos, ella es Hikaru Lindsey; Hikaru, ellos son Tea y Joey, mis mejores amigos de la Preparatoria.

-Mucho gusto Tea... Joey- saludó Hikaru con la clásica reverencia oriental.

-Es un placer conocerte, Hikaru-san- dijo Tea cuando Hikaru movió su cabeza, negando el apelativo.

-No me agrada la formalidad oriental, Tea- se justificó la chica –Llámame "Hikaru" a secas, con confianza.

-De acuerdo.

-Hola, Hikaru- le dijo Joey a la prima de Yugi y le tomó de la mano, dándole un beso a la extremidad derecha del brazo de la chica –Espero no te moleste esta formalidad occidental.

Hikaru sonrió extrañada, pero divertida de la actitud del muchacho, mientras a los demás le surgían gotas sobre sus cabezas.

-Descuida, Joey.

-En realidad, me llamo Joseph Wheeler- continuó el chico –Pero si gustas, me puedes llamar Joey.

-Joey es un lindo nombre- comentó Hikaru -Es un placer conocer al mejor amigo de Yugi.

-¿Mejor... amigo?- se extrañó el aludido y Yugi sonrió.

-Yo le he hablado de ti en varias ocasiones, Joey- respondió el pequeño y el chico entró en razón.

-Entonces, también debes saber que fui el subcampeón del Reino de los Duelistas- dedujo el muchacho y la chica sonrió.

-Así es- dijo Hikaru –Y ahora que lo mencionas, déjame felicitarte por ese triunfo... no es sencillo ganarle a Kiff.

-Ese reto no fue nada para mí- alardeó Joey y sus amigos le observaron irónicamente; el chico reaccionó recordando algo –A propósito Hikaru: si no te agrada mucho las formalidades de nuestra cultura, ¿podrías aceptarme una cita?

-¡Joey!- se quejó Tea por la proposición tan directa de su amigo -¡No abuses!

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Hikaru -¡Cuando tu quieras!

-¿Es... es en serio?- preguntó el aludido bastante confundido y la prima de su mejor amigo asintió murmurando afirmativamente.

Tea quedó muy sorprendida.

-¡En serio!- exclamó la chica y recordó las costumbres de la ciudad –Aunque acá es extraño que dos personas que apenas se conocen tengan una cita formal de pareja si no son amigos o novios.

-¡No importa!- exclamó Joey sorprendido de que una chica accediera a una cita tan rápido y se le acercó –¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?

-Esta bien... ¿a las dos y media?

-¡Llegaré puntual!

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Tea y Yugi sonrió –Es extraño que una chica acepte una invitación de Joey.

-Hikaru no es cualquier chica- comentó Yugi –Ella no se crió aquí, viene con otras costumbres.

–Si es así, me alegro por Joey- dijo el abuelo –Hikaru es una persona extrovertida a las amistades.

-Lo que sucede es que esta cultura reserva sus sentimientos para demostrarlos sólo en intimidad- comentó Hikaru cuando su abuelo tomó su maleta para llevarla dentro de la casa –Por eso es extraño para Tea que yo haya aceptado la invitación de Joey cuando aquí eso casi no se observa.

-_En eso tiene mucha razón- _pensó _Tea_ y se ruborizó levemente.

De repente, un chico entró a la tienda y todos le observaron.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Tristán cuando notó que una chica bastante linda estaba con ellos -¿Me perdí de algo?

Tea, Yugi y Joey sonrieron en forma frustrante, mientras Hikaru sonreía al visitante, saludándolo amablemente.

-Y debo suponer... qué tú eres Tristán, ¿cierto?- dedujo la chica y el aludido quedó muy confundido.

Hikaru Lindsey se había tendido sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de su abuelo materno, suspirando hondo.

-Espero que mamá y papá se encuentren bien- murmuró cuando el señor Moto ingresó a la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras a gusto, Hikaru?

-¡Claro que sí, abuelo!- exclamó la chica –Estaba empezando a extrañar algunas cosas y el comer tallarines con croquetas de pulpo era una de esas tantas cosas.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?

-Ellos están bien, abuelo. Mamá esta muy contenta con su boutique y papá es un accionista activo de esa multinacional famosa en América. ¡Ay! ¡Casi lo olvidó!- la joven buscó entre su bolso de mezclilla, sacando una carta – Esto te lo envía mamá; te extraña muchísimo, y te pide disculpas por no tener tiempo para comunicarse contigo... por ende te escribió esta carta.

El señor Moto tomó el comunicado y sonrió, recordando a su hija menor.

-Tu madre cambió muchísimo desde aquel trágico accidente- comentó el abuelo de la muchacha y esta se quedó serena y pensativa.

-Mamá quería mucho a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada, abuelo- murmuró la chica -¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ha impresionado desde entonces?

Solomon Moto la observó buscando una respuesta.

-La forma como Yugi lo ha superado- contestó Hikaru –Gracias a tu apoyo y a tu dedicación, nunca se ha sentido sólo.

-El es un muchacho muy humilde y de buenos sentimientos- comentó el señor -Eso es lo que más admiro de mi nieto.

-No sólo eso... – vaciló la muchacha –Su espíritu es muy fuerte.

-En eso tienes razón- finalizó el abuelo levantándose de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes –Será mejor que descanses, hija. El viaje debió ser largo y debes estar agotada. Seguiremos hablando mañana... buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, abuelo. Que descanses- le despidió la chica y el hombre se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Hikaru observó las pocas estrellas que el firmamento nocturno vislumbraba esa noche. De repente, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la chica y su pequeño primo ingresó a la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el chico y la aludida asintió.

-¡Claro!

-Me da gusto que nos visites Hikaru- dijo el chico y se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas –Hace mucho tiempo que no venias por acá... te he extrañado muchísimo.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Yugi- murmuró Hikaru y le tomó la mano izquierda apretándola fuertemente -¡Por cierto! Al igual que a tu amigo Joey, te felicito por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el Torneo del Reino de los Duelistas en la Isla de Maximilian Pegasus.

El pequeño Yugi se sonrojó algo apenado.

-Gracias, Hikaru.

-También te agradezco que hayas salvado al abuelo de ese juego de las sombras, ¿quién iba a creer que Pegasus es el dueño del Ojo del Milenio?

-Lo era... Tristán lo lanzó al mar después de habérselo quitado a Bakura.

-¿A Bakura?- preguntó extrañada su pariente -¿Para qué quería Bakura el Ojo del Milenio?

-No lo sé, lo único que tengo entendido es que él es dueño de la Sortija del Milenio.

La chica se impresionó.

-Ya han aparecido los dueños de cuatro artículos, ¿quiénes serán los dueños de los tres artículos restantes?

-Todo se sabrá a su debido momento- murmuró Yugi bajando la cabeza y tomando entre sus manos el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¿Sabes?- exclamó Hikaru cambiando de tema -¡Fuiste noticia en América, Yugi!

-¿Tanto así?- se extrañó el aludido -¿No crees que exageras, Hikaru?

-¡Es cierto! Rebeca Hawkings ha hecho comentarios muy buenos sobre tu duelo con Maximilian Pegasus; recuerda que ella es una de los duelistas más importantes del Hemisferio Occidente... ¡Oye!- exclamó la joven recordando algo y agudizó su mirada hacia su primo hermano -¡Tú me debes algo!

Yugi Moto quedó confundido, tratando de recordar alguna promesa hecha en el pasado.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó bastante confundido -¿Qué te debo algo?

-¡Haz memoria, Yugi Moto!- se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues... – vaciló el chico -No recuerdo que te puedo estar debiendo, Hikaru– aclaró serenamente evitando discutir con su pariente tan temprano.

–Tú me prometiste algo si ganabas algún Torneo de Duelo de Monstruos.

El pequeño chico recordó aquella promesa hace un lustro atrás cuando su prima partió con sus padres definitivamente para América por cuestiones laborales, prometiéndole que trataría de ser un buen jugador de cartas de monstruos, ofreciéndole un presente el día que ganara un torneo importante como reflejo de su destreza, habilidad y astucia. Pero volviendo al presente, Yugi remembró nuevamente que aparte de ganarse una bonificación en efectivo que se la cedió a Joey para la cirugía de su hermana menor Serenity, había recibido la carta de "La Esperanza" como especie de trofeo por vencer a Maximilian Pegasus en sus territorios, pero...

-Hikaru, yo... – dijo el joven y la aludida aún mantenía su semblante serio –Yo... como te explico... Es que... cuando gané el Reino de los Duelistas, a mi me dieron un cheque con una gran cuantía; pero, ese dinero... yo se lo di a Joey para que unos oftalmólogos pudieran operar a su hermana menor de la vista.

La señorita Lindsey endulzó su mirada y se aprestó para seguir escuchando a su pariente, apreciando el gran corazón que tenía su primo.

-Yugi...

-Él no tenía el dinero en esos momentos para que a Serenity la operarán: si los médicos no lo hacían en un tiempo prudente, la chica perdería completamente el sentido de la vista, así que... yo le regalé el dinero para que a ella la internaran y recuperara la visión.

-Eso fue un acto muy bonito de tu parte, Yugi- le halagó Hikaru, olvidando su pequeño enfado.

-Tu sabes que en esencia yo no iba por el dinero de ese torneo... yo iba para rescatar el alma de nuestro abuelito del Reino de las Sombras; cuando tuve el dinero, pensé en la promesa que te hice y con él te compraría un detalle a tu gusto y me costearía mis estudios superiores más adelante, pero Joey estaba muy desesperado por lo que le pasaba a su hermana menor y al ver que no pudo ganarme en aquel duelo, se frustró demasiado y yo... le di el dinero puesto que él lo necesitaba más que yo en esos momentos... a mi, gracias al destino, no me ha faltado nada en esta vida, mientras que la vida de Joey no ha sido fácil desde la separación de sus padres.

-Sabes el gran sacrificio que hiciste al entregarle todo ese dinero a tu amigo, ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo sé- contestó Yugi –Arriesgué mis estudios en la mejor universidad del país; pero con tal de ver tranquilo a Joey con la recuperación de su hermana, entiendo que lo que hice no fue en vano puesto que sirvió para que una familia fuera feliz.

-Tienes un gran corazón, Yugi- dijo Hikaru cambiando de posición encima de la cama –La vida te premiará ese acto tan humilde y magnánimo en algún momento, estoy segura.

Yugi Moto se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Hikaru... allí no acaba la historia.

La joven se extrañó ante el comentario de su primo.

-Es que... aparte de ese cheque... a mí me dieron después del último duelo con Pegasus, una carta especial llamada "La Esperanza", que fue pintada al óleo por él mismo.

-¡Eso es algo fantástico, Yugi!- exclamó la chica con alegría -¿La tienes contigo? Me gustaría verla...

-Allí está el problema- le dijo el chico y observó a la joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel –Ya no la tengo.

-Y... ¿qué pasó con ella?- le cuestionó Hikaru.

-Bueno... – vaciló el ganador de Reino de los Duelistas –Cuando me la entregaron, nuevamente pensé en ti y como ya no tenía dinero para conseguirte un regalo, decidí guardártela para dártela el día que te viera nuevamente, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Yo se la regalé a Rebeca Hawkings una vez que estuvo en Dominó.

-¡¡QUÉ!!- exclamó Hikaru con algo de enfado y frustración -¿Le diste lo que me habías prometido a mí hace mucho tiempo a una completa desconocida? ¿Por qué?

-Es que sucedieron muchas cosas, Hikaru.

-Pues me las vas a tener que explicar con buenos argumentos, Yugi- aseveró la chica volviéndose a enfadar – No entiendo que pudieron haber sido ese conjunto de cosas para que le hayas dado lo que iba a ser mi carta a Rebeca.

Los dos primos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Hikaru... Rebeca creía que el abuelo era un ladrón.

-¿Un ladrón?- cuestionó la aludida conservando su actitud de enfado - ¿Y ella por qué creía eso?

-Rebeca pensó que la carta del dragón blanco de los ojos azules que le había regalado el profesor Hawkings en aquella excavación arqueológica al abuelo, este se la había robado sin que el abuelo de ella se hubiese dado cuenta, así que buscó al abuelito para pedírsela y yo tuve que batallar con ella en un duelo a petición del señor Moto, quien me dijo que le enseñará el Corazón de las Cartas a una chica que decía ser la mejor duelista de occidente, y que lanzaba injurias sin sentido.

-Aún así no entiendo el por qué tuviste que darle MI CARTA- le recriminó la chica a Yugi con un tono de reproche.

-En un momento del duelo, el señor Hawkings apareció en la arena de duelo, explicándole lo sucedido a su nieta y esta se sintió avergonzada por la actitud que tuvo con el abuelo, así que nuestro abuelito me dijo que le entregara la carta de La Esperanza a Rebeca como símbolo del nacimiento de una nueva amistad sin rencores y reproches.

Hikaru se decepcionó.

-Así que fue el abuelo quien te dijo que se la dieras a ella- murmuró Hikaru con tristeza.

-El abuelo no sabía que yo iba a regalártela a ti cuando vinieras a Dominó, Hikaru- le explicó Yugi a su prima, tratando de levantarle el ánimo –Si lo hubiese sabido, no le hubiese regalado a Rebeca la carta en aquel instante y le habría obsequiado otro presente a manera de perdón por su actitud.

-¡Vaya! Me hubiese encantado conocer esa carta- se frustró la chica y suspiró hondo.

-Era una carta muy bonita- comentó Yugi levantando la mirada a manera de remembranza –Era una niña con cabellos dorados y una túnica azul como griega con unos destellos rosados que no recuerdo que eran, o algo así.

-Y... ¿no hay manera de recuperarla?- le cuestionó la chica capciosamente a su primo y este le observó con ironía -¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Era tan solo un chiste! Si ella se descuida cuando la vea en la ciudad se la quitó por estar insultado al abuelo... ¡Es una igualada!

Yugi rió divertido ante el comentario de su prima.

-Te prometo que cuando pueda te obsequiaré algo, lo juro- le recordó el joven la promesa a su pariente y la chica sonrió, para luego acomodarse nuevamente sobre la cama en una nueva posición.

-Yugi... – meditó Hikaru y el chico la observó sereno –Quiero conocer el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio, ¿puedo?

De repente, un halo de luz que provenía del artículo del milenio iluminó al pequeño muchacho, convirtiéndolo en el espíritu del bucle milenario. Hikaru sonrió con un gesto de asombro al ver el cambio de su pequeño primo en un joven más alto y gallardo.

-Hola- le saludo la muchacha a manera de presentación y el chico sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Hikaru.

-Pensé que serías diferente a Yugi- comentó la chica ante el gran parecido que tenía el joven con su familiar -¡Eres mi primo con unos años más!

Yami sonrió levemente.

-Yo también quería conocerte- dijo el espíritu –Yugi habla cosas buenas de ti, Hikaru, lo que nunca pensé es que fueras una chica tan preciosa y agradable.

-Agradezco tu halagó...- agradeció la joven, cuando vaciló al no conocer el nombre de su receptor -eh... ¿tienes nombre?

-Llámame Yami.

-¿Espíritu en japonés?- se extrañó la chica.

-No recuerdo mi pasado... fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió.

-Ya veo... Yami... tengo que agradecerte el que hayas ayudado a mi pequeño primo a ganar el Torneo del Reino de los Duelistas: sin ti, creo que no hubiera llegado tan lejos, aunque tuviera la confianza en sí mismo para poder rescatar el alma de nuestro abuelo de las manos de Pegasus.

-El pequeño Yugi habría llegado al duelo final con Maximiliam Pegasus con toda la fuerza y la motivación necesaria; no obstante, el reino de las sombras lo hubiera absorbido por completo y no hubiese soportado los poderes mentales del Ojo del Milenio. Yo sólo fui el escudo para neutralizar el ataque del artículo del milenio, además de brindarle mi ayuda.

-También... – vaciló la chica y desvió la mirada – Te doy las gracias por haber salvado a los hermanos Kaiba del juego de las sombras de Pegasus, Yami.

El espíritu del rompecabezas agudizó su mirada y frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Hikaru... ¿qué me quisiste decir con eso?- le cuestionó confundido y la chica bajó la mirada.

-Yami... yo conozco a los hermanos Kaiba.

El espíritu del Rompecabezas exigió un por qué con su mirada.

-Soy amiga de Mokuba hace tiempo por la red; conocí a su hermano mayor cuando él visitó una sucursal de Kaiba Land en América; yo trabajaba en ese negocio y por medio de él lo conocí personalmente.

-Ya veo- murmuró Yami –En fin, era nuestra obligación liberarlos también de ese juego mental puesto que no estaban relacionados con lo que Pegasus buscaba, sólo fueron sus fichas para conseguir su propósito.

-No cabe duda que Yugi tiene un buen corazón- dijo Hikaru y Yami sonrió, notando que del bolso de mezclilla de la muchacha salía una carta del duelo de monstruos.

-¿También eres duelista?- le preguntó el chico y la joven volteó a ver sus cartas.

-Tengo un mazo propio- contestó –Practico mucho con Yugi a través de la computadora.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos un juego ahora?- le sugirió el espíritu y la chica vaciló unos instantes -¿Qué ocurre?

Hikaru tomó nuevamente su bolso de mezclilla y sacó de un estuche de metal violeta su baraja de duelo de monstruos, revisando minuciosamente sus cartas.

-¿Me prometes que cuando hagas tu cambio con Yugi no le comentas nada?

-¿Nada sobre qué?

-¡Sólo prométemelo!- exclamó la chica –Quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿entendido?

Yami sonrió y aceptó la petición de la chica.

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero confía en mí.

Hikaru lo determinó con jovialidad para luego sonreír.

-¿Sabes algo? Si no fuera porque eres el espíritu de mi pequeño y único primo... me enamoraría de ti.

Yami, como cuando sucede en una ocasión extraña, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-¡Es en serio! Eres un chico con una gran personalidad por lo que me he dado cuenta- le halagó la joven -no me extrañaría que en una vida pasada hubieses sido _una persona supremamente importante_.

En ese momento, Yami quedó en ascuas ante un recuerdo efímero de dos entes que se disputaban un duelo con grandes lápidas, de las cuales salían monstruos gigantescos con un poder infinito y mortal; el ambiente era estresante y las personas lucían atuendos de una cultura que era famosa por sus grandes monumentos y sus creencias politeístas...

-¿Yami?- le tomó la manó Hikaru para despertarlo de sus divagantes pensamientos.

El chico saltó a la realidad, observando a su interlocutora con gesto de sorpresa extraña.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó la chica y Yami cerró sus ojos, agitando su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Tuve... una visión... bastante extraña.

-¿Fue por algo que dije? Si fue así, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-Descuida, no es nada grave- le tranquilizó el chico y Hikaru suspiró aliviada –_Eso espero_- pensó -Por cierto, ¿Aceptas mi reto?

-Claro que sí, pero después de que te enseñe una carta que le quiero regalar a Yugi.

-¿Quieres regalarle una carta a Yugi?- preguntó extrañado el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, quien se cruzó de brazos -¿Y eso? ¿Por qué se la quieres obsequiar?

-Porque a mi primo le serviría más que a mí; además, él tiene mayor conocimiento del juego de monstruos que yo, así que estoy completamente segura de que sabrá usarla de la mejor manera.

-A ver, muéstramela- dijo Yami y Hikaru sacó una carta de su mazo y se la mostró al espíritu del rompecabezas.

-Es una carta bastante extraña- comentó el chico con sumo interés -No creí que existiera su contraparte.

-Hay demasiadas cartas que aún desconocemos- comentó la chica -Esa carta tiene una habilidad bastante especial.

-¿Una habilidad especial?

-Así es: recibe un bono de poder por cada carta homóloga que se encuentre tanto en el campo de batalla como en el campo santo.

El chico abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si es así, entonces sus puntos tanto de ataque como defensa aumentan y la convierten en una carta muy especial y poderosa.

Hikaru asintió sonriendo.

-No es por algo que es mi carta favorita.

Yami se la entregó.

-Ya me la enseñaste, ahora quiero conocer tus habilidades en el juego de monstruos.

-De acuerdo- contestó Hikaru –Pero quiero que este Yugi observando el reto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿La escuchaste, Yugi?- volteó levemente el rostro Yami y la silueta del pequeño chico apareció arrodillado sobre la cama del lado derecho.

-_Este va a ser un duelo interesante-_ se le escuchó decir a Yugi y su prima hermana lo observó asombrada.

-Pensé que no te podría ver, Yugi- murmuró la chica.

-_Ambos poseemos esta habilidad y la modificamos a nuestro antojo_- respondió el chico y Hikaru sonrió.

-Entonces Yami te ha enseñado muchas cosas... Vamos a ver si te enseña a ganarme.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó el espíritu extrañado mientras barajaba el mazo de cartas de Yugi.

-¿Yugi no te lo ha dicho?- se extrañó Hikaru observando a la silueta de su primo y este colocó un gesto de frustración -¡Él nunca me ha ganado un duelo de monstruos!

-Qué irónico- comentó Yami y los tres personajes iniciaron el duelo.

-_Por cierto, ¿No vas a utilizar tu carta del Mago de las Llamas, Hikaru?_- le preguntó su primo recordando ese naipe en uno de sus bolsillos.

Hikaru se sorprendió, mostrando un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Tienes allí mi carta del Mago de las Llamas?

El pequeño chico observó a Yami quien buscó entre los bolsillos una carta del duelo de monstruos; al encontrarla, la sacó de su chaqueta y se la extendió a su contendora.

La chica no dudó un momento y la tomó casi al instante, observándola con alegría.

-¡Mi carta!- exclamó dichosa –Gracias por conservarla y cuidarla, Yugi.

-_Se lo debes agradecer al abuelo; él fue el que la cuido durante todo este tiempo_.

-Mañana en la mañana le daré un gran abrazo, como forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahora que tienes al Mago de las Llamas, vuelve a barajar su mazo de duelo, Hikaru- le aconsejó el espíritu del rompecabezas a la chica quien obedeció para luego extraer cinco cartas.

-¡Vamos a ver si dos cabezas me pueden ganar!- los retó y ambos chicos se observaron, aceptando el reto.


	2. Chapter 2 Contratiempos

Sábado por la tarde. Yugi, Hikaru, Tea, Joey y Tristán habían salido a divertirse un rato paseando por los alrededores; Joey llevaba del brazo a la hermosa prima hermana de su mejor amigo, mientras Tristán veía divertido las bobadas que su amigo realizaba.

-¿Así que vienes de América, Hikaru?- le preguntó Tristán.

-Así es- contestó la chica.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad?

-Serán pocos días... el martes me regresó.

Tea observó que Yugi parecía buscar algo y le causó curiosidad su actitud. Por otro lado, Joey estaba muy emocionado, cuando recordó a May y sintió algo de culpabilidad consigo mismo.

-_¿Cómo estará May?_- pensó recordando a su esbelta amiga a quien estaba empezado a querer de otra manera.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Yugi?- le preguntó Tea a Yugi.

-Estaba buscando un lugar donde poder divertirnos todos juntos- respondió el chico.

-¡Me parece fantástica esa idea!- exclamó Joey -¿Qué les parece si jugamos Duelo de Monstruos?

Yugi, Tristán y Tea lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Me parece una buena opción- comentó Tristán y Tea se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo quiero tomar algo antes de ir a jugar Duelo de Monstruos- sugirió la chica –Tengo sed.

-Yo también- repitió Hikaru y se soltó del brazo del mejor amigo de su primo -¿Por aquí cerca no quedaba un local de crepes?

-Así es- respondió Yugi –Queda volteando esta cuadra.

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó Joey –Después de tomar algo, iremos a Kaiba Land y apartamos una arena de duelo.

Yugi, al escuchar la sugerencia de su mejor amigo, se quedó algo inquieto; Hikaru actuó de la misma forma pero supo disimularlo, mientras Tristán y Tea se observaban algo desconfiados, deteniendo el paso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Joey extrañado, también deteniéndose.

-Joey, ¿no crees que la Tierra de Kaiba está muy llena ahora?- le recordó Tea -¡Es sábado!

-¿Tú si crees que haya una arena disponible cuando lleguemos?- preguntó Tristán y su amigo caminó lentamente.

-Para algo tiene que servirnos el título de campeón y segundo finalista del Reino de los Duelistas que tenemos Yugi y yo, ¿no creen?

Todos, a excepción de Hikaru, suspiraron hondo a manera de frustración.

-No me gusta esa confianza- comentó Tristán cuando Joey llamó a Hikaru y esta se adelantó, mirando a los compañeros de su primo hermano.

-¡Vamos!- les indicó Hikaru -Se puede hacer el intento.

-Pero no de la forma como pretende Joey- se quejó Tea y Hikaru se adelantó.

-¡Muchachos! ¡¿Qué esperan?- les gritó Joey desde la esquina cuando Hikaru lo alcanzó.

-No sean pesimistas, chicos- comentó Yugi –Si no podemos, nos divertimos en otro lugar.

Tristán y Tea se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros y alcanzaron al chico de cabello rubio y a la pariente de su pequeño amigo campeón del Reino de los Duelistas.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

La Sala Virtual de la Corporación Kaiba estaba llena; cada vez ingresaban más personas a jugar en las grandes arenas de duelo y había turnos en espera para tan sólo jugar un duelo. Yugi, junto con sus amigos y su prima, estaban sorprendidos por el movimiento que había en dicho lugar.

-¿Ustedes si creen que encontremos algo?- se preocupó Tea y Joey juntó sus dedos y los tronó.

-Deja esto en mis manos, Tea- contestó el chico y se acercó a un supervisor de área.

-Si él dice que con ese pretexto nos brindarán una arena de duelo, habrá que creerle- comentó Hikaru y Yugi observó un duelo a la distancia.

-Ese pretexto no me convence- dijo Tristán –Son las instalaciones de Kaiba ¡Aquí se rigen por otros patrones de aceptación!

-En eso tienes razón- le afirmó Tea mientras Joey conversaba con el encargado de las arenas de un sector cercano.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su amplia y moderna oficina, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco por el error que casi cometían unos ingenieros en el área de revisión científica. Sin saber por qué, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera calmar su coraje...

... si es que lo había.

"Junto a ti... unidos sin saber por que"

El soberbio muchacho reaccionó enseguida y agitó rápidamente su cabeza, tratando de recuperar la cordura.

-¡Es imposible!- exclamó, ubicando sus brazos en el buró de su oficina y apoyando sus codos en el vidrio que protegía la madera de escritorio y llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza cabizbaja -¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡No puede pasarme!

Mokuba ingresó a la oficina en forma agitada.

-¡Seto!- exclamó el chico, haciendo que su hermano mayor le mirara enseguida –Las cosas se complicaron con el disco de duelo.

-¿Ahora que sucedió?

-No sabría explicarte, Seto- contestó Mokuba encogiéndose de hombros –Un técnico dijo algo con respecto a la base de datos y su incompatibilidad con el disco de duelo... ¡o algo así!

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el muchacho y se levantó de su asiento –Eso me pasa por trabajar con incompetentes, ¡es imposible delegar funciones!

-Hay otra cosa más, hermano- dijo Mokuba y su hermano mayor se detuvo –El sistema de información de Kaiba Land está presentado dificultades desde esta mañana.

Seto Kaiba suspiró hondo.

-¿En cuál de los dos crees que es más indispensable mi presencia?

-Bueno... – meditó su hermano menor –Lo del disco de duelo lo pueden solucionar puesto que les escuché decir que se podría controlar; pero lo de la Tierra de Kaiba es algo muy extraño ya que nunca ha pasado con la base de datos del lugar.

-Entonces vamos a Kaiba Land- le indicó el joven empresario y abrió la puerta de su oficina –Espero que lo que se esté presentado no sea algo trivial porque de lo contrario me van a tener que escuchar esos ingenieros.

El pequeño hermano de Seto Kaiba le siguió detrás, acercándose ambos muchachos hasta el ascensor más cercano.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-Me parece increíble que Joey pudiera convencer a ese hombre de apartarnos una arena de duelo- comentó Tea asombrada por el logro de su amigo.

-Las palabras tienes poder- comentó Tristán mientras Hikaru veía sorprendida el lugar de batalla.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó asombrada acercándose a la arena de duelo –Esta arena de duelo es muy diferente a las que se ven en América.

-Tecnología oriental, Hikaru- dijo Tristán guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno- dijo Joey –Por haber logrado conseguir este lugar, merezco ser el primero en batirme en duelo.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- señaló Yugi.

-¿Que te parece si inicias esta primera tanda conmigo, Tristán?- le sugirió Joey a su amigo y este le observó sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- se extrañó el muchacho y Tea miró a Joey irónicamente.

-¡Vaya que quieres ufanarte de una forma fácil, eh!- dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tea!- se quejó Tristán y la chica recordó a su amigo, surgiéndole una gota en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Tristán- se disculpó la chica.

Joey observó a Tea con una chispa de amenaza desconfiada.

-¿Qué te parece si empiezo este primer duelo contigo, Joey?- le preguntó Hikaru y todos observaron al aludido.

-Esa me parece una mejor idea- comentó Tristán con malicia y Tea captó el mensaje.

-Si Hikaru quiere iniciar, no hay ningún problema- comentó la chica –Demuéstrale que fuiste el segundo finalista del Reino de los Duelistas.

-No creo que tenga ganas de volver a decirlo si se enfrenta con Hikaru- susurró Yugi y su prima lo observó de reojo, escuchándolo y alzando dos veces sus cejas.

-Quiero ver si en realidad te mereces ese título, Joey- comentó Hikaru y todos sintieron un toque de amenaza en esas palabras.

-¿No confías en mis habilidades, Hikaru?- le preguntó Joey a la chica y esta sonrió.

-¿Me las vas a demostrar en este primer duelo?- le indicó la aludida y el joven corrió hacia la base occidental de la arena de duelo.

-¡Estoy listo para mostrártelo!- afirmó Joey y buscó su baraja de duelo, barajándola –Además, quiero conocer tus aptitudes para el Duelo de Monstruos.

Hikaru sonrió.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho- murmuró la joven y se acercó a la base oriental de color rojo, sacando del bolsillo de su braga roja su mazo de duelo.

Ambos chicos se ubicaron frente a frente de la arena de duelo de color verde y los reflectores virtuales se encendieron mostrando luces tornasoladas, ubicados en las cuatro esquinas del campo de batalla. Los marcadores indicaban los 2000 puntos para ambos jugadores y después de haber revuelto la baraja minuciosamente, el duelo se dio inicio.

-¿Qué tan buena es Hikaru en el duelo de monstruos, Yugi?- le preguntó Tristán a su pequeño compañero de clase.

-Ya lo verás- contestó el chico mientras Tea observaba a Joey.

-Si así respondes... pobre de Joey entonces- dedujo la chica cuando Hikaru llamó a su primo y a los dos amigos de este.

-¡Deséenme éxitos, muchachos!- les gritó la chica para luego mirar a Joey –Me voy a enfrentar contra el segundo mejor duelista del reino de Maximiliam Pegasus.

-¡No los necesitas, Hikaru!- contestó Yugi cuando Joey observó a su pequeño amigo irónicamente.

-¡Mucha suerte, Hikaru!- exclamo Tristán.

-¡Demuéstrale que las chicas también podemos!- la animó Tea haciendo eco con sus manos.

Joey Wheeler los observó irónicamente.

-¡Vaya apoyo el que me brindan!- se quejó el chico -¿Así cómo voy a sorprenderla?

-¡Que empiece el duelo!- indicó Tristán y ambos contendientes se observaron con agudeza.

–Empiezan las damas- cedió el turno el chico pelirrubio y Hikaru sonrió.

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven y tomó una carta de su manojo – coloco estas dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a Gyakutenno Megami en modo de ataque (Atk/1800 – Def/2000) Allí acaba mi turno.

Joey suspiró hondo, y sacó una carta de su baraja agudizando su mirada.

-_¡Excelente inicio!_- pensó el chico -Convoco a Giltia, el Dragón Caballero en modo de ataque (Atk/1850 – Def/1500) y lo mando a acabar con tu hada con su poderosa lanza tridente.

El monstruo tipo guerrero se acercaba a la esbelta hada de mirada serena, cuando el rival de Hikaru se acordó de sus cartas boca abajo.

-¿Eso que fue?- se quejó Tristán notando la desorientación de su amigo de escuela.

-¡Joey sólo está alardeando!- afirmó Tea frustrada –Por estar pensando en cómo llamar la atención de Hikaru se le olvidaron sus dos cartas boca abajo.

-_Para algo tiene que servir los encantos de una chica- _comentó jovialmente Yami detrás de Yugi y este le observó de reojo sonriendo a su comentario.

-¡Que se active la carta de trampa "El cambio"!

-¿Cambio?- preguntó Tea extrañada y el ataque de Giltia se detuvo, provocando un "Hara-quiri" que destruyó a Giltia desintegrándose, dejando estupefacto al dueño de la carta.

-No es posible- susurró Joey frustrado cuando sus puntos de vida se redujeron en 150

-¡Eso fue un error de novatos, Joey!- le exclamó Tristán enfatizando en su error y el chico se enojó.

-Al parecer no vas a poder sorprenderla- le dijo Tea -¡Ella te está sorprendiendo a ti!

-Por ese error ya no le quedan muchos puntos de vida- comentó Yugi –La diferencia entre el poder de Giltia y los puntos de vida de Joey son muy cercanos... afortunadamente le quedó algo de puntaje.

-_Qué error tan estúpido_- pensó Joey.

-¿No me digas que así llegaste a ser el segundo mejor duelista?- le ironizó Hikaru sin intención y Joey se incomodó -¡Vamos, Joey! ¡Muéstrame al duelista que derrotó a Kiff!

-Sus palabras incomodan a Joey- comentó Tea.

-Escucha el tono con que las dice, Tea- le dijo Tristán con las manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón caqui –Hikaru sólo lo está molestando.

Joey extrajo otra carta de su mazo de duelo y al observarla, esbozó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente.

-Puede que hayas destruido a Giltia y reducido mis puntos de vida considerablemente, Hikaru; pero el poder de ataque de tu hadita será muy bajo comparado con el monstruo que colocaré en el campo de batalla.

-_¿Qué estará pensando hacer?_- meditó Hikaru y observó sus cartas en la mano.

Yugi agudizó su mirada ante la posible estrategia que pretendía su mejor amigo.

-Convoco en la arena al majestuoso Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos [Atk/2400 – Def/2200]- dijo Joey y el monstruo tipo dragón surgió de la arena de duelo, rugiendo como de costumbre.

-¡Es una carta muy poderosa, Joey!- le halagó Hikaru bastante asombrada por el monstruo convocado y el aludido sonrió dichoso –¡Excelente elección!

-¡Gracias, querida Hikaru!- agradeció el muchacho –Ahora, continuando con el duelo, es cierto que me desconcentré por unos momentos...

-¿Momentos?- se quejó Tea y Joey la observó irónicamente; Tristán sonrió malicioso.

-... pero no volverá a suceder. Ahora, ¡Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos: destruye la carta que se encuentra boca abajo!

El monstruo tipo dragón obedeció la orden, arrasando la carta dejándole marcas de rasguños. El monstruo que se encontraba en esa carta se vislumbro por unos instantes y el Muro de la Ilusión (Atk/1000 – Def/1850) arribo al cementerio de cartas. De repente, el Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos se desvaneció poco a poco desapareciendo de la arena de duelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Joey extrañado -¿Por qué no está mi Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos?

-Enviaste al cementerio al Muro de la Ilusión, Joey- le recordó Hikaru –Tú sabes lo que eso significa.

-¿Qué significa, Yugi?- le preguntó Tea a su pequeño compañero de clase.

-Que la carta de Joey vuelve a su mano- respondió el primo hermano de Hikaru –Y ningún daño directo se presenta en los puntos de vida que quien lo haya usado.

-Menos mal- comentó Tristán –Ya hubiera perdido.

Joey suspiró hondo.

-Por lo menos tengo en mi poder al Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos- murmuró el chico.

-No estés tan seguro, Joey- comentó Hikaru y el aludido la observó extrañado –Recuerda que ahora es mi turno.

-_Hikaru domina el juego de monstruos como si fuera una experta_- pensó Joey observando su juego –_Tendré que ser un poco más astuto y no dejarle el camino tan fácil si deseo impresionarla._

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Joey?- le preguntó Hikaru emocionada -¡Es tan sólo un juego! ¡Diviértete!

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Seto y Mokuba Kaiba se acercaban a la arena de duelo del sector D-3 con un silencio que no se había perturbado; los conducía una rampa eléctrica que los movía por todas las arenas de duelo de la gigantesca Sala Virtual de la compañía, pero caminaban sobre ella para llegar rápido al lugar donde se encontraban los ingenieros.

De repente, Mokuba observó detenidamente una arena de duelo y se la señaló a su hermano mayor.

-¡Mira hermano!- le indicaba -¡Ahí están Yugi y sus amigos!

Seto Kaiba se acercó a ver detenidamente el duelo que se efectuaba: un monstruo había sido convocado en la arena de duelo, revelando a la agraciada Elfa Mítica (Atk/800 – Def/1200) que a través de su habilidad especial, le otorgó sus puntos de ataque al monstruo tipo hada Gyakutenno Megami, elevando su poder de ataque en 2600.

-Seto... - vaciló Mokuba al darse cuenta de la persona que acompañaba a Yugi y a sus amigos y quien era el contendiente de Joey Wheeler –Esa chica se parece a...

-No parece, Mokuba... – le rectificó el joven a su hermano menor –Es Hikaru.

-¡¿Hikaru?- preguntó Mokuba emocionado y su hermano mayor asintió sin quitar la vista del duelo –¿Ella es Hikaru?

-Me extraña que te sorprendas- comentó Seto Kaiba –Ya la habías conocido por fotografía y vía webcam.

-Pero esto es diferente, Seto- dijo Mokuba -¡Anda! ¡Yo quiero saludarla y conocerla en persona!

-Mokuba, tengo que ir al departamento de mantenimiento- le recordó a su hermano menor –No tengo tiempo.

-Tan sólo un momento, hermano- le propuso Mokuba –No te quito más de cinco minutos.

El aludido meditó unos instantes cuando observó que el Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos era detenido en su ataque a la Elfa Mítica por la carta de trampa "La norma de la tribu"

-Esta bien- murmuró el chico –Pero no más de cinco minutos. Acuerda con ella una cita más tarde.

-¡No hay problema!- exclamó Mokuba emocionado y se acercó al ascensor más cercano.

-¿Preocupado, Joey?- le cuestionó Hikaru a su contendiente y el joven se tornó serio –Agradece que el efecto de esta carta trampa sólo demora dos turnos.

–_No tengo una carta que me ayude a liberar al Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos del ataque mágico de Gyakutenno Megami... aún así espero que la carta boca abajo decida el final de este duelo. _

-Por la cara que tiene Joey, creo que esta en un gran predicamento- comentó Tristán y Tea sonrió de una forma extraña.

-Eso le pasa por confiado- añadió la chica y Yugi observó a su amigo –De todos modos, ya es hora de que pueda atacar a Hikaru porque ella está dominando el juego desde el inicio.

-Y lo ha hecho muy bien- comentó Yugi y observó un naipe del lado de su amigo –Pero creo que Joey tiene algo que lo sacará de apuros.

Tristán y Tea se observaron y recordaron la carta que su amigo de escuela había colocado boca abajo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamaron los dos amigos de Yugi y observaron el naipe cara abajo

-Gyakutenno Megami: destruye al Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos con tu poder espiritual- le ordenó Hikaru a su naipe y el monstruo tipo hada bailó graciosamente acercándose al monstruo tipo dragón y derramó sobre él un polvo chispeante que caía como cristales de nieve.

-¡No tan rápido!- exclamó Joey y levantó su carta boca abajo -¡Que se active "El hueco de la trampa"!

-¡No!- gritó Hikaru preocupada y los amigos del muchacho se alegraron por él.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Tristán -¡Ya era hora que la suerte estuviera de su lado!

-Los puntos de vida de Hikaru se reducirán a ceros y Joey ganará- dijo Tea -¡Que final tan rápido!

-¡Así se hace, Joey!- le afirmó Yugi y el chico le mostró la señal de la victoria.

Un gran agujero se abrió suspendido en el aire y succionó al monstruo tipo hada del campo de batalla, mientras la Elfa Mítica aún seguía con sus rezos.

-¡Excelente duelo, Hikaru!- le halagó Joey -¡Pero no por algo fui el segundo finalista en el Reino de los Duelistas!

-¡Y vaya que le haces honor al título!- exclamó la chica de manera osada -¡Actívate carta mágica "Veneno del Anciano"!

La carta se transformó en un anciano con un albornoz café oscuro, sosteniendo en sus manos dos tubos de cristal con infusiones de color verde y violeta.

-¿Veneno del anciano?- se extrañó Joey –Nunca había escuchado esa carta.

Yugi agudizó su mirada.

-Venerable anciano: concédeme la oportunidad de seguir en el duelo vertiendo el veneno que aumenta mis puntos de vida en 1200.

-¿1200?- se extrañó aún más el chico pelirrubio y el holograma reflejó cómo el anciano vertía el líquido verde en el campo de batalla del lado de su ama, elevando sus puntos de vida en lo pactado en su efecto como carta mágica.

-No te preocupes, Joey- le recordó –Mis puntos de vida quedan por la mitad- añadió y el marcador de la chica quedó en 600.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Tea confundida.

-Tenía 2000 puntos intactos, sumó 1200 gracias al veneno de la carta mágica y con la destrucción de Gyakutenno Megami con su poder de 2600, la diferencia da un resultado de 600 puntos- contabilizó Yugi y Tea hizo las operaciones matemáticas en su mente.

-No sabía que existía esa carta- murmuró Tristán.

-Yo tampoco- recalcó Yugi mientras Yami veía el duelo con los brazos cruzados.

-_Hikaru tiene mucho que enseñarnos... si se lo propone, puede ser una excelente duelista_- comentó el alter ego de Yugi y el chico dirigió su mirada a Joey.

-¡Vamos, Joey!- exclamaron Tristán y Tea al coro -¡Sigue tu turno!

-Ahora podré atacar a la Elfa Mítica si extraigo una carta tipo monstruo- dijo Joey recordando que faltaba un turno para que cesara el efecto de "La norma de la tribu"

De repente, la voz de un niño interrumpió el duelo llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamó Mokuba acercándose a la chica mientras esta lo veía un poco confundida.

-¿Mokuba?- cuestionó para sí misma y el pequeño se le acercó.

-¡Qué alegría poder conocerte en persona!

Tristán, Tea y Joey quedaron anonadados surgiéndoles grandes signos de interrogación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntó Tristán cuando Joey observó entrar a Seto Kaiba en la grada lateral de la arena de duelo.

Yugi sonrió levemente cuando Tea también notó la presencia del joven empresario.

-Miren, es Seto Kaiba- les indicó a Tristán y Yugi y estos voltearon a verle.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Tristán y el aludido permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaiba?- le preguntó Joey desde su base de duelo.

-Soy el dueño de Kaiba Land, Wheeler- le recordó el chico cruzando los brazos –Tu pregunta es insulsa.

-¡No empieces, señor prepotencia!- se quejó Joey –Te preguntó qué por qué razón estás aquí.

-Mokuba quería saludar a su amiga, Wheeler- contestó el aludido –Si te molesta nuestra presencia, te aguantas.

-¿Mokuba es amigo de Hikaru?- preguntó Tea observando a los dos personajes mientras Tristán veía la actitud de Mokuba y Yugi sonreía por su prima hermana.

-Se conocieron hace tiempo por la red- comentó Yugi –Yo creí que ya se conocían en persona.

-Todavía no me explicó cómo es que el Dragón Negro de los Ojos Rojos se encuentra en manos de un sin cerebro como tú, Wheeler- cambió de tema el dueño de Kaiba Corp. y Joey se desesperó.

-¡No me estoy metiendo contigo, Kaiba!- exclamó el chico –Si no hubiese sido por Mokuba, el duelo se habría acabado.

-¿No me digas?- lo observó Seto Kaiba –En tu mano hay cartas que no te sirven en este momento y no creo que hubieses atacado a la amiga de Mokuba teniendo a tu dragón bajo el efecto de "La norma de la Tribu"

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo buenas cartas en mi mano?

-Utiliza el cerebro, Wheeler, para eso lo tienes.

-¡Que fastidioso eres!- seguía quejándose Joey cuando Hikaru pronunció su nombre.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos el duelo hasta aquí?- le sugirió y el chico se extrañó.

-¿Por qué? ¡Te iba a enseñar una jugada muy buena, Hikaru.

-¡Yo sé que así era, Joey! ¡Pero quiero hablar con Mokuba! ¡Es la primera vez que lo conozco en persona!

-¿En persona?- murmuró Joey extrañado -¡No entiendo!

Sus amigos se frustraron.

-¡Vámonos a mi oficina, Mokuba!- le indicó Seto Kaiba a su hermano y el pequeño le tomó la mano a su amiga de red.

-Sígueme, Hikaru: te enseñaré las instalaciones.

-Qué amable eres, Mokuba- dijo la chica y anuló su duelo, desapareciendo los hologramas.

De repente, un descenso de voltaje se presenció en la arena y algo dentro de la arena provocó corto circuito. Todos quedaron extrañados ante lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Tristán mientras Tea se acercaba a Yugi.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kaiba?- le preguntó el pequeño a su rival del Duelo de Monstruos y este agudizó su mirada.

-Es imposible que sea un recalentamiento del sistema holográfico- murmuró.

" " " "

-_Hagamos una pequeña prueba_- decía una voz cerca de un computador portátil y haciendo un clic en una página de la red, descargo archivos prohibidos de la base de datos de Kaiba Corp... Además de provocar un accidente "involuntario"

" " " "

Cerca de la base de duelo de donde se encontraba Hikaru, un pequeño cuadro holográfico explotó causando una reacción en cadena que fue detenida rápidamente por el sistema preventivo de Kaiba Land. Joey se protegió de los fuertes impactos tras su base de duelo y pasadas las explosiones se dirigió en busca de la prima hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¡Mokuba!- exclamó Seto preocupado y se acercó a la base oriental de la arena de duelo.

El joven dueño de la corporación Kaiba atravesó una humareda provocada por un recalentamiento y tosió un par de veces, ahogándose por la concentración de dióxido de carbono y óxidos; disipando con su mano derecha el humo, logró ubicar a su pequeño hermano quien estaba aferrado a la joven escondiendo su rostro.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamó Yugi preocupado -¡Mokuba!

-Que no les haya pasado nada malo- anheló Tea

-Ese corto circuito se escuchó muy grave- comentó Tristán igual de nervioso cuando Joey se les acercó.

-Hikaru, Mokuba y Kaiba aún no salen- se impacientó el chico de cabello rubio -¿Por qué demonios tuvo que pasar ese corto circuito del lado oriental de la arena?

-Ojala no les haya pasado nada grave- comentó Yugi y Yami apareció.

-_Es muy extraño: Kaiba es muy perfeccionista con su maquinaria y su tecnología, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado_- susurró el espíritu del rompecabezas del Milenio y Yugi tragó saliva.

-Si le pasa algo a Hikaru el abuelo no me lo va a perdonar- comentó el chico a punto de llorar cuando se notaron siluetas saliendo del humo.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Mokuba!- exclamó Yugi más tranquilo y se acercó rápidamente a su prima hermana.

Joey lo siguió seguido de Tea y Tristán.

Seto Kaiba llevaba en brazos a la joven de cabello cobrizo mientras Mokuba estaba aferrado a la amplia gabardina azul de su hermano mayor tosiendo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Hikaru?- preguntó Tea.

-La encontré desmayada protegiendo con su cuerpo a Mokuba- dijo el joven empresario y Yugi colocó un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Apenas sentimos el primer impacto, Hikaru me haló hacia el espacio debajo de la tabla de ubicación de las cartas- indicó Mokuba y se frotó el ojo izquierdo –Gracias a ella logramos evitar las esquirlas de los espejos reflectivos.

-Por lo que veo no esta lastimada de gravedad- observó Tristán y Joey se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hikaru- susurró impaciente el joven de cabello rubio.

Intempestivamente, varios técnicos se acercaron a la arena de duelo; Seto Kaiba se extrañó por la asistencia tardía de los profesionales.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?- les recriminó el chico.

-Otras arenas de duelo también hicieron corto circuito, señor- contestó un técnico a manera de justificación por su tardanza - Esta arena de duelo fue la que originó la reacción en cadena, pero la que sufrió más daño es esta.

-Apenas se sintió el final de los impactos en este lugar, las personas lograron abandonar a tiempo Kaiba Land por las salidas de emergencia, evitando así un desastre mayor- añadió un segundo ingeniero y el joven suspiró, algo aliviado.

-Nunca me había pasado algo así- susurró y de repente agudizó su mirada, recordando a la chica en brazos.

-¿Tu te encuentras bien, Mokuba?- le preguntaba Tea al hermano menor Kaiba y el niño asintió.

-Sólo estoy sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder- comentó y observó con preocupación a la joven en brazos de su único pariente.

-¡Vamos a mi oficina, Mokuba!- le indicó su hermano mayor –Esta chica necesita atención médica.

Los dos hermanos se retiraron del lugar, seguidos por los conocidos de la mujer en brazos de gerente de la Corporación Kaiba.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Era un recinto algo oscuro, combinado con un toque de incienso y una decoración muy deccó. Tres personas se encontraban en dicho lugar: una, miraba a través de una ventana la ciudad desde las alturas; mientras la otra revisaba con cautela a una tercera persona que se encontraba acostaba en un amplio sillón.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo en esa oficina?- se preguntaba Joey Wheeler, mirando constantemente la puerta principal de la oficina con preocupación y celos reprimidos.

Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Tristán y Tea se encontraban en el lobby del vestíbulo principal que antecedía a la oficina de Seto Kaiba, notando la impaciencia del joven rubio.

-¡Tranquilízate, Joey!- le sugería Tristán de pie y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra –Estoy seguro que no es nada grave; sólo son chequeos generales.

-¡Eso espero!- exclamó angustiado Joey.

Mientras, Tea, Yugi y Mokuba permanecían sentados en una gran sala que estaba ubicaba un poco más lejos de la oficina de secretaría.

-_Hikaru_- pensó Mokuba tristemente y Yugi observó la puerta de la oficina de Kaiba.

-_Espero te encuentres bien, Hikaru_- pensó su primo hermano y suspiró hondo.

-Yugi... por simple suspicacia, ¿Es necesario que Kaiba esté en ese chequeo médico?- le preguntó Tea a su amigo de escuela casi susurrado, cuando Joey Wheeler colocó un gestó de extrañeza.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó indignado -¿Qué tiene que hacer Kaiba junto al médico?- preguntó Joey indignado, mientras Tea veía sorprendida como el sentido del odio de su amigo estaba agudo ese día, surgiéndole una gota sobre su cabeza.

Mokuba se inquietó.

**-**¡Es un miserable oportunista!- se quejó el chico y el hermano menor del ofendido se enfadó.

-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarse así a mi hermano, Joey- aseveró el chico levantándose del asiento.

-¡Él me ha dicho cosas peores, Mokuba!- se defendió Joey -¿Por qué no habría de insultarle yo también?

-¡Porque las palabras de mi hermano tienen fundamento!

-¡Las mías también!- aseveró Joey -¡Y él está demostrando mis comentarios permaneciendo en su oficina cuando debería estar afuera con todos nosotros esperando el parte médico!

-¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Tristán enfadado y Mokuba y Joey lo observaron –Dentro de esa oficina se encuentra una persona posiblemente grave, tengan respeto y déjense de ofender... aunque sea por la señorita Lindsey.

Ambos chicos se observaron circunspectos para luego desviar la mirada.

-No pensé que la primera vez que conociera a Hikaru ella me salvaría sacrificando su bienestar- murmuró Mokuba bajando la mirada y una pequeña lágrima rodó su mejilla.

Tea y Yugi se observaron conspicuamente.

-Hikaru es una chica fuerte, Mokuba- dijo Yugi y el aludido lo observó –Ella se encuentra bien.

-Y tú: deja de estar viendo visiones donde no existen- le recriminó Tea a Joey –Yo lo pregunté justo de esa forma: para no causar conmoción porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, pero al parecer tu oído está más agudo cuando se menciona algo relacionado con Hikaru.

**-**Pero se están demorando demasiado, ¿no creen?- les preguntó el chico y todos le observaron con reproche -¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Respondió Joey tratando de no impacientarse...

... cuando la puerta de la oficina de Seto Kaiba se abrió.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Solomon Moto mantenía sus manos unidas y sus ojos cerrados orando para que sus dos únicos nietos se encontraran bien después del accidente ocurrido esa tarde en las instalaciones de Kaiba Land; las noticias habían exagerado un poco los hechos y la preocupación del hombre arqueólogo estaba a punto de manifestar lágrimas de tristeza. De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y el hombre se levantó enseguida, esbozando una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Yugi!- les exclamó abrazándolos y ambos chicos repitieron su acto -¡Gracias al cielo no les ocurrió nada malo!

-Estamos bien, abuelo- murmuró Yugi sin dejarlo de abrazar cuando el anciano notó cinco curitas pequeñas en la ceja izquierda de su nieta.

-¿Y eso, Hikaru?- le cuestionó su abuelo y la chica dejó de abrazarlo –No me digas que...

-No es nada grave, abuelo- le tranquilizó la chica –Es solo una herida que me provocó una esquirla cuando la arena donde estábamos batallando estalló de repente, es todo.

-¿Batallando?- se extrañó Solomon Moto -¿Eso quiere decir que... ustedes estaban en Kaiba Land, cierto?

Los dos primos se observaron de soslayo.

-Nosotros creíamos que estabas preocupado por eso, abuelo- comentó Yugi –No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta.

-Cuando ustedes salieron con Joey, Tea y Tristán dijeron que iban a dar un paseo en el centro- respondió el señor –No que iban a jugar "Duelo de Monstruos" en la Tierra de Kaiba; el foco turístico de Dominó se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, así que me preocupe porque ustedes estaban en ese sector... pero debo suponer que mi preocupación debe ser mayor puesto que ustedes estaban dentro del lugar donde se produjeron las fuertes explosiones.

-Pero afortunadamente estamos aquí y no nos sucedió nada, abuelo- enfatizó Hikaru y se agachó frente al padre de su progenitora –El lugar tiene un buen sistema de evacuación y pocos fueron los que resultaron gravemente heridos.

-De todos modos, me parece muy extraño que haya sucedido algo así en las instalaciones del joven Kaiba- comentó el abuelo de los dos chicos y Yugi relajó su semblante –Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentran Tea, Joey y Tristán?

-A ellos no les sucedió nada grave- respondió Yugi –Estaban alejados de las arenas de duelo.

-Debo suponer que del grupo, tú fuiste la única que tuvo una herida- dedujo el arqueólogo y la chica se encogió de hombros -¿Cuántos puntos te cerraron?

-Cinco- contestó la chica y observó el teléfono –Por cierto abuelo, ¿no han llamado papá y mamá?

-No... es extraño que no haya timbrado ese aparato después de lo ocurrido- comentó el hombre y en ese preciso instante, como acontecimientos del destino, sonó el teléfono y Hikaru se acercó al auricular, deduciendo que la posible llamada sería para ella.

-Buenas noches- saludó cuando se alegró por quien llamaba -¡Hola mamá!

Solomon y Yugi se observaron sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, no me pasó nada grave- decía Hikaru cuando el abuelo de Yugi le tocó el hombro a su nieto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Ni que lo digas!- exclamó el chico y el hombre se acercó a la cocina, cuando Yugi le hizo señas a su prima indicándole que el abuelo más tarde hablaría con su hija, a lo cual la joven aprobó con un gesto extralingüístico de su mano derecha.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

La puerta de la oficina de Seto Kaiba se abrió y todos los que se encontraban en el lobby se sobresaltaron; un hombre de bata blanca y gafas cuadradas se acomodó sus lentes mientras el joven empresario dueño de la compañía y de la edificación le seguía detrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Joey al galeno acercándosele.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hikaru, doctor?- cuestionó Yugi y Mokuba observó a su hermano mayor quien lo observó con un gesto sereno.

-La joven no presenta daño alguno- respondió el médico –La fuerte explosión hizo que su sistema nervioso colapsara y eso explica el desmayo: la impresión y lo cerca que estuvo de la explosión es un susto que su subconsciente no pudo tolerar.

-Pero, ¿ se encuentra bien?- cuestionó Yugi.

-Tiene una herida en su ceja izquierda- respondió el hombre –Tuve que puntarle esa pequeña laceración. Sus reflejos se encuentran bien y en unos pocos minutos se estará levantando. Aconsejo que repose unas horas para que recargue energías.

-Gracias por todo, doctor- le agradeció Mokuba y el hombre le frotó su cabeza.

-Es mi trabajo, señor Kaiba- comentó el galeno.

-Ya puede retirarse, doctor- le indicó Seto Kaiba y el médico obedeció.

-Es un gran alivio que no le haya sucedido nada grave- dijo Tristán.

-Ya podemos estar tranquilos- añadió Tea y Yugi sonrió cuando Mokuba se adentró a la oficina.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla, Kaiba?- le preguntó Yugi a su rival de duelo y este asintió.

El dueño del rompecabezas del milenio ingresó a la oficina principal, cuando Joey dudó en acercarse a la puerta de ese lugar.

-Yo también quiero verla- murmuró el chico y Tristán apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

-Mejor esperemos a que se levante, Joey- le sugirió Tristán.

-No querrás que Kaiba te llame la atención, ¿o sí?- le recordó Tea y el chico observó al joven empresario.

-Tenías que ser el chico diferente, ¿verdad?- se quejó Joey con seriedad y Seto Kaiba se descruzó de brazos.

-No pienso justificar mi proceder contigo, Wheeler- respondió el chico –¿qué te hace creer que le rendiría justificaciones a un estudiante mediocre que obtuvo 1.5 en el examen de Historia de ayer?

Joey, Tristán y Tea se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa fue mi calificación?- le cuestionó Joey –Esos exámenes no los entregan sino hasta el martes.

Seto Kaiba chasqueó su boca varias veces agitando su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Pobre Wheeler- murmuró el joven -¿Qué no recuerdas que soy estudiante – tutor de esa clase, tarado?

Joey Wheeler se enfadó.

-¡Miserable!- le exclamó acercándosele y Tristán y Tea lo detuvieron -¡Tú me colocaste esa nota tan baja! ¡Eres un aprovechado!

-¡Joey, cálmate!- le sugirió Tristán –Sabes que Kaiba lo dice para alterarte los nervios, deberías conocerlo.

-¡Yo no saqué esa nota tan baja!- se quejaba el chico de cabello rubio cuando Seto Kaiba se volvió a cruzar de brazos y se apoyó en la pared con el pie izquierdo apoyado en el muro del lobby.

-Admítelo, Wheeler- dijo Seto –O eres mediocre... o no estudiaste para ese examen; yo creo más en la primera opción.

-¡Kaiba!- exclamó Joey y el joven empresario observó a Tea.

-Por cierto, Tea- le dijo a la chica que lucía una minifalda azul oscuro y una blusa ceñida escotada color amarillo con sandalias del mismo color de estilo de bailarina –Debo felicitarte por tu calificación; eres una de los cinco que obtuvimos un 10, al igual que Yugi Moto.

-Entonces Kaiba si esta diciendo la verdad- ironizó Tristán y Joey se soltó, aguantando su ira.

-¿Qué no deberías estar arreglando el problema que se te presentó?- le recordó Joey -¡Estás muy tranquilo! ¡Parece no preocuparte en lo absoluto!

-La virtud de un buen gerente es controlar su temperamento en momentos de crisis, Wheeler- comentó Seto –Mi equipo de técnicos ya están reparando los daños y desde mi oficina le dije a los medios que rendiría explicaciones dentro de dos horas. Como ves, la planificación es el primer proceso de cualquier acción a emprender... pero eso no lo entiendes, porque si lo entendieras hubieras obtenido una calificación más alta y menos mediocre.

Joey cerró sus puños con fuerza conteniendo su ira mientras Tea lo veía algo asustada.

-Gracias por el dato, Kaiba- le agradeció Tea y el aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Kaiba?- le preguntó Tristán cambiando de tema -¿Por qué se produjeron los cortos circuitos?

El dueño de la Corporación Kaiba pensó en la inestabilidad del sistema de información de la red, y dudó en responder a la pregunta de uno de sus condiscípulos de clases.

-Un cracker quiso acceder a la base de datos de la Corporación Kaiba- respondió el aludido –Pero su intromisión le costará caro.

-¿Saben quien fue?- preguntó Tea y Seto Kaiba negó.

-El muy astuto supo hacer su jugada- comentó el joven empresario.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver el sistema de datos de tu compañía con las arenas de duelo?- cuestionó Tristán extrañado -¿Haber accedido a información privada tenía que provocar las explosiones?

-La base de datos guarda la información de las cartas del Duelo de Monstruos, el funcionamiento de los campos de duelo e información de la red mundial relacionada con el juego- respondió el chico cuando recordó algo –Le dicen a Mokuba que estoy en la Sala de Conferencias... y por cierto- se volteó observándolos por encima del hombro- Disculpen los inconvenientes que se presentaron... no volverán a ocurrir.

-Buena suerte- se despidió Tea mientras Joey veía a Seto Kaiba con ira.

-¿Por qué a ustedes si les puede responder sus dudas?- se quejó volteando a ver a Tristán y a Tea.

-Nosotros no tratamos de levantarle la voz, Joey- contestó Tea –Recuerda que aunque Kaiba tenga nuestra edad, manera un gran emporio empresarial, así que se le debe rendir respeto tan sólo por eso.

-Tú eres muy osado con él, Joey- le comentó Tristán desde su percepción –A Kaiba le desagradan los prepotentes y orgullosos.

-¡Claro! ¡Los iguales a él!- exclamó Joey cuando recordó a Hikaru y observó la oficina.

-¿Por qué no entramos?- les sugirió Tristán y sus dos compañeros de clase se observaron dudosos.

-¿Y Kaiba?- le recordó Joey.

-Nos hubiera dicho algo antes de que se marchara, ¿o no?- comentó Tristán y Tea le dio la razón.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado para Kaiba- murmuró la chica –Nunca le había sucedido eso.

-Se notaba algo de preocupación aunque dijera que no era así- añadió Tristán y Joey se acercó a la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Van a entrar o van a seguir preocupándose por quien no lo merece?

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

Yugi y Mokuba estaban sentados cerca de la chica esperando a que esta abriera los ojos cuando un leve arco reflejo notaron en el rostro de la chica, quien iba despertando lentamente.

-Hikaru- le llamó Yugi tomándole la mano derecha y la aludida sonrió.

-Hola, Yugi- le saludó.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hikaru?- le preguntó Mokuba y la joven lo observó.

-Estoy un poco mareada, Mokuba- contestó la chica –Pero estoy bien, aparte de la puntada que siento en mi ceja izquierda.

El hermano menor de Seto Kaiba la observó con pena y sollozó.

-Gracias por haberme protegido de las esquirlas, Hikaru- murmuró el chico y bajó la mirada –Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo hubiese tenido esa herida que tienes ahora y otras peores.

La nieta de Solomon Moto lo observó con una sonrisa y puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de su pequeño amigo; Mokuba la observó extrañado con una lágrima en su rostro.

-Lo importante fue que no te ocurrió nada, Mokuba- dijo Hikaru –De haberte sucedido algo, tu hermano estuviera más preocupado de lo que esta ahora.

De repente, los tres chicos escucharon los gritos de quienes los esperaban afuera.

-Tenía que ser Joey- se quejó Yugi y ayudó a su prima hermana a levantarse lentamente; Mokuba también le ayudó -¿Puedes levantarte y caminar?

-Eso creo- respondió la chica y al intentar levantarse, sintió un leve mareo y cayó intempestivamente en el sillón.

-Hikaru- se preocupó Mokuba y la aludida agitó la cabeza apoyando su mano izquierda en su rostro.

-Creo que necesito un poco más de descanso- comentó la joven, mientras las exclamaciones se disipaban fuera de la oficina principal.

-¿Por qué Joey tiene que ser tan prepotente?- se cuestionó Mokuba indignado y Yugi suspiró hondo.

-A Joey no le agradan las personas... – vaciló el nieto de Solomon Moto en proseguir -... eh... según él, orgullosas y egocéntricas.

-Seto tiene ese carácter por distintas circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad- respondió Mokuba y Hikaru y Yugi observaron a Mokuba extrañados.

-¿Tú hermano no era así desde pequeño?- le preguntó Yugi al hermano menor de Seto Kaiba.

-Claro que no- contesto Mokuba –Nuestro padrastro fue muy exigente con él y eso hizo transformar su carácter... pero Seto, en el fondo, es una buena persona.

-¿Cómo diría Joey si escuchara eso?... "¡Muy en el fondo!"- ironizó Yugi y Hikaru sonrió levemente.

-Mokuba tiene razón, Yugi- aseveró su prima y se acomodó en el sillón –Es probable que Seto no sea así de exigente y desconsiderado; lo que sucede es que la presión de los negocios transforma el carácter de cualquiera. Para la muestra un botón: mi papá

El dueño del Rompecabezas del Milenio recordó a su tío político y le dio la razón a su prima hermana.

-Es cierto- afirmó Yugi –El señor Lindsey es un excelente padre de familia; pero su carácter cambia cuando labora en esa multinacional.

-Lo que sucede es que mi hermano cuando se obsesiona con algo, es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer- dijo Mokuba y suspiró hondo, recordando algunos momentos de su infancia.

-Por cierto, ¿en donde se encuentra Kaiba en estos momentos, Mokuba?- le preguntó Yugi.

-Arreglando el Salón de Conferencias para atender a los medios y exponer su versión sobre lo ocurrido- contestó Mokuba.

-Es extraño que haya sucedido una explosión de esa magnitud en una de las instalaciones de la Corporación Kaiba- comentó Yugi -¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

En ese momento, Mokuba se acordó de algo y bajó la mirada avergonzado; Hikaru notó su actitud.

-¿Qué sucede, Mokuba?- le preguntó la chica tendida en el sillón.

-Mi hermano y yo íbamos a reparar ese error- murmuró con culpabilidad y cerró sus manos apretándolas fuertemente –Yo le insistí para saludarte y después ir al departamento de mantenimiento... pero si no te hubiera saludado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Mokuba Kaiba derramó un par de lágrimas y los dos parientes se observaron algo incómodos por la tristeza del hermano menor del gerente de Kaiba Corp.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, Mokuba- le tranquilizó Hikaru y se le acercó, tomándole sus manos –No sabías que el problema era así de grave.

-Pero si hubiésemos llegado primero a mantenimiento a detectar el problema... - sollozó –No se hubiera presentado el corto circuito en cadena y no se tendrían que pagar gastos innecesarios que se pudieron haber invertido en otros aspectos.

-Lo ocurrido, ocurrido está, Mokuba- le aclaró Yugi –Ya no se puede hacer nada; no creo que tu hermano esté pensando que tú eres el culpable... ahora mismo lo que debe estar pasando por su mente es en atender a los medios para que la reputación de la corporación no se venga al suelo; además de encontrar el verdadero problema en los sistemas de información.

-Seto debe estar enojado conmigo- murmuró Mokuba –Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra... eso quiere decir que él piensa que yo tuve la culpa.

-No saques conclusiones a-priori, Mokuba- le indicó Hikaru y se reclinó en el sillón –Seto es incapaz de echarte la culpa de algo.

En ese momento, Mokuba recordó aquella prueba de su padrastro y la forma como Seto lo había tratado; y el chico desvió la mirada.

-_No estaría tan seguro_- susurró nostálgico cuando Tristán, Tea y Joey ingresaron a la oficina.

Hikaru sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola, chicos!- los saludó y Joey le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Hikaru?- le cuestionó y la aludida asintió.

-Sólo una pequeña puntada y un mareo algo tonto... nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-El doctor dijo que necesitabas descanso para reponer energías- comentó Tea.

-Lo que necesito es comida- se quejó la chica -¡Tengo hambre!

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante muy bueno- recomendó Mokuba y recordó algo –Es cierto... ahora mismo el centro debe estar muy conmocionado por las explosiones que se escucharon.

-Lo importante es que no te sucedió nada grave, Hikaru- dijo Tristán y la ayudó la levantarse del asiento –Ahora que lo pienso, es probable que el abuelo Moto se encuentre preocupado.

Yugi y Hikaru recordaron a su abuelo paterno y materno, respectivamente.

-¡El abuelo!- exclamaron al unísono y se observaron preocupados.

-Tenemos que llegar a mi casa, chicos- sugirió Yugi –Mi abuelo no debe estar preocupado... ¡está preocupado!

-Entonces, vámonos- indicó Joey y ayudó a Tristán a cargar por el hombro a Hikaru; Mokuba los observó inquieto.

-Hikaru... – le llamó y todos le observaron -¿Puedo irte a visitar más tarde?

La aludida sonrió.

-Estaré esperando tu visita, Mokuba- le dijo y el chico sonrió –Ve y acompaña a tu hermano: ahora más que nunca necesita de tu apoyo.

-Cuídate, Hikaru- se despidió el chico –A pesar de todo lo que pasó... ha sido un placer conocerte: eres una chica muy linda.

-Me halagas, Mokuba- comentó Hikaru y Joey observó al pequeño hermano menor de Seto Kaiba.

-Va a provocar que me sienta celoso- murmuró el chico de cabello rubio y los cinco muchachos se retiraron de la oficina.

-Hasta luego, Mokuba- se despidió Tea haciendo una reverencia y Mokuba lo respondió.

-Piensa lo que hablamos, Mokuba- le recordó Yugi y el aludido asintió lentamente, dudando un poco.

-Haré un intento- murmuró el chico y salió de la oficina, corriendo hacia el ascensor más cercano…

... El golpeteo de una puerta le hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos. Una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel observaba a través de la ventana del cuarto donde estaba hospedada el cielo que mostraba tan sólo un gran lucero azul en el firmamento; la joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y tendiéndose de espaldas cayó sobre la cama, remembrando lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, cuando intempestivamente el sonido de la puerta la sobresaltó, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡Adelante!- exclamó y su primo abrió la puerta, ingresando a la habitación.

-¿Quieres un poco de fruta de las que trajo Mokuba?- le ofreció acercándole un pequeño cesto de varios frutos tropicales y carnosos y la chica asintió tomando una pequeña mandarina.

-Gracias, Yugi- murmuró Hikaru y peló con cuidado el fruto cítrico –También te agradezco que me hayas cuidado el resto del día.

-No es nada- le indicó Yugi y tomó una pequeña uva –Por cierto, Mokuba fue muy amable trayéndote ese cesto de frutas.

-Es diferente a su hermano mayor- comentó Hikaru y sonrió con malicia –Yo creí que no vendría; con los problemas que se presentaron...

Yugi extrajo un pequeño sobre de color azul de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a su prima hermana; la chica, extrañada con el papel, lo tomó observándolo contra la luz.

-Venía junto con las frutas- dijo su primo –Estaba al fondo de ellas.

Hikaru sonrió levemente y la puso sobre el tendido de la cama. Yugi se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, dejando la cesta en una mesita de noche junto a la cama.

-Buenas noches, Hikaru- se despidió el chico con un poco de inquietud para con la carta.

-Buenas noches, Yugi- le deseo la chica del mismo modo.

Yugi sintió una calidez en su corazón mientras escuchaba las palabras del espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-_Descansa, Hikaru_- se le escuchó decir al espíritu del artículo egipcio y la aludida sonrió.

-_Tú también, Yami_- susurró la nieta de Solomon Moto y sonrió.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, y la chica observó por la ventana al cielo. Enseguida, abrió el pequeño sobre y extrajo el papel blanco leyendo con cautela sus letras y palabras:

HIKARU:

Te agradezco mucho que protegieras a Mokuba a consta de arriesgar tu vida. Lamento que por culpa de un error en el sistema te hayas lastimado: cuando se presentó la primera explosión y observé que era cerca de ustedes, algo dentro de mí quiso palidecer, pero una extraña reacción me impulsó a buscarlos; al observarte desmayada sentí que mi corazón se recogía y me sentí culpable por haber lastimado a la persona más bella y comprensiva que he conocido en mi vida...

Eres lo mejor que la vida me pudo haber regalado; no quiero que ella misma me arrebate lo que más quiero... ¡no podría vivir sin tu presencia! Eres la razón que tengo para creer en ese sentimiento que todos llaman "amor".

Quiero conversar contigo. Necesito que me regales unos minutos para poder estar junto a ti; hace mucho tiempo que deseo tenerte cerca para poder demostrarte lo mucho que me haces falta.

Disculpa mi actitud distante y mi indiferencia para contigo; pero tú conoces el por qué debo comportarme de ese modo. Cuídate mucho. Disfruta el frutero... Mokuba eligió las frutas.

De quien te aprecia,

Seto

-_También deseo estar contigo, Seto_- susurró Hikaru –_Sólo espero que mañana puedas recibir los instantes que te quiero regalar._

La joven abrazó el papel y lo guardó en el sobre, colocándolo junto a su caja metálica de color lila que permanecía encima de la otra mesita de noche.

-_Espero todo haya salido bien_- susurró pensando en los hermanos Kaiba mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.


	3. Chapter 3 Entre amor y odio

8:30 de la mañana en ciudad Dominó.

La mañana estaba fría y el cielo parcialmente nublado por algunas nubes de color grisáceo; la tienda de juegos del señor Solomon Moto se encontraba cerrada, pero el dueño de esta se encontraba ubicando algunas cosas que los clientes dejaban en otros estantes.

Su nieto, entrando en la tienda por la puerta que comunica con la casa, se había acabado de levantar y con la mirada casi cerrada y una pesadumbre desconocida, se frotó su ojo derecho, tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-Buenos días, abuelo.

-Buenos días, Yugi ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó el hombre y el chico asintió, aún aturdido por el sueño que no quería dejar.

-Abuelo, ¿en dónde está Hikaru?

-Salió a dar un paseo por el templo- respondió el señor, acercándosele a su nieto-Y luego iría al muelle.

Yugi dudó por unos instantes

-Le recomendé que fuera contigo para que no se sintiera sola, pero se negó para no molestarte levantándote temprano hoy que es Domingo- añadió Solomon Moto y Yugi sonrió levemente.

-_Espero que no le suceda nada malo_- pensó el chico en forma optimista.

-¿Tienes hambre, muchacho?- le preguntó su abuelo y el chico aprobó al instante –Entonces, vamos para hacerte el desayuno.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, abuelo!- le sugirió el chico portador del rompecabezas del milenio –Yo lo preparo, tú sigue continuando en lo que estabas haciendo.

El señor sonrió y Yugi se retiró de la tienda, caminando por un pasillo que conectaba a la cocina de la casa, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada al susodicho lugar.

-Estoy preocupado por Hikaru- comentó algo nervioso y el Espíritu del Rompecabezas se le apareció frente al él -¿crees que se encuentre bien?

-_Hikaru es una chica independiente que sabe cuidarse_.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero... – vaciló Yugi –Ella todavía no está en condiciones para salir a caminar; tiene una pequeña herida.

El espíritu del artículo del Milenio se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos suspirando hondo.

-_Tú no estás preocupado por eso, ¿o me equivoco?_

Yugi se asombro ante la perspicacia de su espíritu acompañante.

-_No te preocupes_- trató de tranquilizarle El espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio_ -Mokuba está al pendiente de ella._

-Sé que Mokuba cuidara de ella, aunque...

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el espíritu del Faraón y sonrió levemente -¿Te preocupa Seto Kaiba?

Yugi asintió.

-Kaiba sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Hikaru... tú mismo lo sabes- le recordó el espíritu del Rompecabezas y el aludido agachó la cabeza.

-Hay algo entre ellos... – susurró el nieto de Solomon Moto y cerró sus puños con fuerzas –Sin embargo, no confío en las intenciones de Kaiba; él no es una persona que se deje intimidar por nadie.

-_Deja que Hikaru aprenda a reconocer los problemas de la vida, Yugi- _le aconsejó Yami apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico agachándose_ –Así encontrará soluciones a su destino. Todos conocemos la personalidad soberbia y egoísta de Kaiba; no obstante, Hikaru pudo ver a través de esa coraza y despertó en ese orgullo la nobleza y la humildad de sentir aprecio por alguien._

-Pues... – vaciló Yugi –Kaiba no demuestra quererla... lo hubiera demostrado ayer cuando se lastimó.

-_Recuerda que todos sentimos de diferentes maneras, Yugi-_ respondió Yami –_Kaiba adora a Hikaru a su modo... además, recuerda que sus sentimientos deben permanecer escondidos puesto que su competencia se aprovecharía para atacarlo en su punto débil._

-En eso tienes razón- afirmó Yugi –Mokuba fue su debilidad en el Reino de los Duelistas y Pegasus se aprovechó del amor fraternal que se tenían para llevar a cabo sus planes perversos.

-_¿Ahora entiendes por qué no debe demostrar quererla?_

-Se preocuparía de la misma forma como lo hace por Mokuba.

-_¿Ya ves?- _le indicó el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio_ –Quedan tan sólo dos días... 48 horas para que Kaiba sea diferente en tan solo unos minutos de ese tiempo por ella. Siendo así, ¿todavía crees que debes preocuparte por un hombre que tan sólo desea estar con la mujer que ama?_

Yugi suspiró hondo y observó a Yami quien se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

-_Por sólo unos momentos, confía en Kaiba- _puntualizó Yami_ –Hikaru es la causa por la que él sería una persona distinta si no tuviera sus presiones corporativas y sus obligaciones laborales._

El pequeño chico sonrió entrando en razón, y el espíritu del Rompecabezas desapareció, dejando al chico sólo.

-Hikaru- murmuró Yugi...

... mientras que la aludida observaba para ambos lados, manteniendo su mirada fija en el alto edificio de colores vivos que permanecía sellado desde el día de ayer.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

7:30 a.m. Corporación Empresarial Kaiba.

Seto y Mokuba Kaiba se encontraban archivando unos ficheros en la oficina del Gerente General de la Corporación del mismo apellido; de repente, el citófono del lugar timbró dos veces y el chico más joven se acercó para contestarlo.

**-**_Una joven de apellido Lindsey busca al joven Mokuba en Recepción_- se le escuchó decir a la secretaria y los dos hermanos se observaron con un leve gesto de camaradería.

-Hágala pasar a la oficina, señorita- le indicó el hermano menor de Seto Kaiba mientras este ubicaba un folio en el archivador más alto.

-_Entendido_- finalizó la secretaria y cerró la comunicación.

-¿Tienen planes?- le preguntó Seto a su hermano menor y el aludido asintió.

-Quedamos en dar una pequeña visita al Templo y a su feria- contestó Mokuba y le acercó a Seto otro folio de color marrón.

Seto Kaiba enmudeció, tornándose sereno. Mokuba notó su actitud.

-Seto... querías estar con Hikaru... ¿verdad?

El chico observó a su hermano menor y le dio la espalda para guardar el folio en su respectiva gaveta.

-Bueno... – meditó Mokuba –Después de la Feria en el Templo íbamos a visitar el muelle... ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Seto Kaiba volteo a verlo con gesto sereno.

-Claro... los dejaré solos mientras observó los bancos de peces cerca del último puerto.

-¿En qué lugar del muelle estarán?- le cuestionó su hermano mayor.

Mokuba meditó unos instantes.

-En la fuente de sodas del puerto, cerca del local de artículos para marineros- contestó el pequeño –A eso de las 10:30.

El joven empresario se acercó a su escritorio y abrió una gaveta, extrayendo otra carpeta de diseños de redes.

-Recuerda orar por mí- le recordó el chico, dejando en suspenso la posible llegada y Mokuba se acercó al escritorio recibiendo la carpeta.

-No te preocupes- comentó Mokuba y abrió la carpeta, observando los dibujos y sus respectivos apuntes –Serás doblemente bendecido.

De repente, tres toques se escucharon en la puerta de la oficina y una chica asomó su rostro con sigilo y obediencia.

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó dubitativa y Mokuba sonrió, acercándose a la joven.

-Claro Hikaru, ¡ven!- exclamó el chico y le tomó una mano mientras Seto Kaiba la observaba con recato.

-Veo que están un poco ocupados- dijo la chica notando los folios encima de las sillas y del amplio escritorio –Si quieren puedo esperar fuera mientras terminar de ordenarlos.

-No hace falta- le contestó Seto y levantó varias carpetas de Balances Financieros de semestres pasados –Yo puedo terminar de organizarlos todos... ustedes pueden salir a donde lo tenían planeado.

Hikaru sonrió y se le acercó al joven empresario... recogiéndole dos carpetas que estaban a punto de caérsele del montículo que llevaba acarreando; Seto la observó con ternura y agradecimiento.

-Gracias.

-¿Seguro que no me necesitas, hermano?- le cuestionó Mokuba algo inquieto –Son muchas carpetas... te vendría bien que yo te siguiera ayudando.

-No te preocupes, Mokuba- puntualizó el joven y Hikaru tomó la mitad de las carpetas que llevaba el chico y las puso encima del archivador; Seto Kaiba la observó extrañado para luego mirar a su hermano menor –En serio, ustedes dos pueden irse... yo estaré bien.

-_"Siempre hago las cosas yo solo"_- susurró la chica y se volteó, empujando suavemente a Mokuba por la espalda a manera de salida –Vamos, Mokuba- le indicó –Si tu hermano lo puede hacer sólo, él sabrá por qué lo dice.

-Nos vemos luego, Seto- se despidió Mokuba y la chica se despidió del joven empresario con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos salieron de la gran oficina y el Gerente de la Corporación Kaiba se acercó al sillón de su escritorio, sentándose un poco cansado para luego suspirar hondo.

-_¿Por qué te amo demasiado si eres mi debilidad?_- pensó frustrado, imaginando que el sólo hecho de que sus enemigos supieran que amaba a alguien, se aprovecharían de dicho sentimiento para poder obtener lo que quisieran –_Cómo desearía que todo fuese distinto y que pudiera demostrarte abiertamente lo que siento por ti sin preocuparme por lo que pueda suceder... _

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-No le aconsejaría a nadie estar en ese lugar- decía Mokuba a su compañera de mesa junto a la bahía mientras tomaba una malteada.

-Nunca pensé que el Reino de las Sombras fuese tan... espeluznante- comentó Hikaru partiendo una galleta de la fortuna y tomó el papel, recordando los ideogramas –Estos benditos garabatos... ¡no son como el alfabeto occidental!

-¿Qué te dice la galleta de la fortuna?- le preguntó Mokuba curiosamente y la chica agudizó su mirada en el papel.

-"Serás importante para alguien que te necesita"- leyó pausadamente y el pequeño hermano Kaiba colocó un gesto de picardía.

-¿Quién... será?- cuestionó ingenuamente a manera de sarcasmo y la joven se ruborizó levemente.

-Mokuba... – meditó Hikaru bajando la mirada -... ¿acaso te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede?

El hermano menor de Seto Kaiba río a carcajadas.

-¡Eso no se pregunta, Hikaru!- exclamó divertido.

-Pero... ¿cómo te enteraste si tu hermano no te lo ha dicho?

Mokuba tomó un sorbo de su malteada.

-Seto me habló de ti y de cómo se conocieron en San Diego- contestó Mokuba –En aquel instante había algo en su tono de voz que era distinto: se escuchaba relajado y sonreía cuando te recordaba... nunca había visto a mi hermano hablar de esa manera y mucho menos sonreír... especialmente por el recuerdo de una chica, así que pensé que él se estaba enamorando de ti; aunque es obvió que no lo va a admitir.

Hikaru guardó el mensaje dentro de un estuche mientras sonreía por lo que escuchaba; una fuerte brisa aireó en ese instante y la boina de la chica fue arrasada con el viento y la joven se levantó para alcanzarla antes de que cayera al mar, cuando un joven más alto que ella y de vestimenta informal la atrapó, esperando a que la joven se le acercara. Mokuba y la chica quedaron sorprendidos ante la persona que había llegado cerca de ellos y que había tenido los reflejos para coger la boina de color negro.

-¿Seto?- cuestionó Mokuba bastante asombrado por el aspecto de su hermano mayor y el chico se acercó a la joven, entregándole lo que se le había llevado el viento.

-Gracias- agradeció Hikaru cuando Mokuba se levantó de su asiento, acercándosele a su hermano.

-Luces diferente, hermano- le halagó el chico y el aludido pareció sonreír –Es extraño verte con ese tipo de ropa ya que por lo general vistes gabardinas.

-Quisiera pasar algo desapercibido- comentó el joven empresario mientras Hikaru se acomodaba su boina; Seto Kaiba observó a su hermano recordándole la promesa y el chico reaccionó.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Mokuba y Hikaru volteó a verlo –Voy un momento al acuario del otro puerto, no me tardo.

El pequeño hijastro de Mosaburo Kaiba se alejó de la pareja, dejando a la chica un poco extrañada.

-No sabía que había un acuario- susurró dubitativa mientras Seto Kaiba guardaba sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón dril que lucía.

-¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo por el corredor del muelle?- le sugirió el joven y Hikaru lo observó, levantándose del asiento.

La pareja caminaba lentamente llegando al largo puente sin pronunciar palabra alguna; Hikaru trataba de iniciar la conversación pero no hallaba un tema que no fuese tan ajeno a lo que comúnmente solía realizar el joven que la acompañaba; por su parte, el chico observaba las olas del mar, intentando ser otra persona...

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con la prensa?- rompió el silencio la chica y el aludido se detuvo.

-Afortunadamente no tocaron preguntas comprometedoras- respondió –Estaba demasiado distraído para concentrarme en lo que preguntaban.

-¿Por qué?

Seto Kaiba la observó colocándose frente a ella y trató de tomarle una mano, apretándola con ternura.

-Estaba... preocupado por ti.

-Gracias, Seto- agradeció Hikaru y se retiró del chico sin soltarle la mano -¡Luces excelente con esa ropa informal!

-Me incomoda un poco... no estoy acostumbrado a ella.

-No parece que fueras el Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba... ¡ni mi jefe!

El joven agudizó su mirada y pareció sonreír, cuando extrajo una pequeña cajita de color blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Esto es para ti... espero te guste.

Hikaru lo tomó y abriéndolo, tomó una pequeña bolita de chocolate envuelta en papel protector y se la dio en la mano al chico.

-Te mereces una parte.

-Gracias- murmuró el chico y sacó el dulce de leche y cacao del envoltorio.

-Es una carta muy linda- comentó, recordando el escrito y el joven desvió la mirada –No sabía que podías escribir cosas tan profundas y llenas de sentimiento.

-Nadie me conoce verdaderamente- murmuró Seto y se apoyo en la barandilla de madera sobre el largo paseo peatonal de madera sobre la playa –Es Mokuba y aún se sorprende de algunos aspectos de mi persona.

Hikaru se le acercó de frente.

-¿Ni yo?- cuestionó capciosamente y el chico apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de la joven de ojos miel.

-Ni tú... – meditó el joven y observando a su alrededor, acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla homóloga de la joven mujer y dudó en aproximársele a su rostro -... irónicamente, conoces al Seto Kaiba que nunca ha existido dentro del canon social.

De repente, el teléfono celular de la chica sonó, cambiando la intimidad que se estaba presenciado.

-Hola- saludó Hikaru notando que la persona con quien se comunicaba estaba angustiada -¿Mamá?- cuestionó la chica extrañada y Seto Kaiba frunció el ceño colocando una mirada de seriedad -¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar la joven y un largo silencio inundó a la chica, tornándose pálida y sorprendida –Entiendo- murmuró bajando la mirada y ubicó el horizonte de la playa –Haré todo lo posible por estar a primera hora... cuídate- finalizó la chica y colgando el auricular, metió lentamente el aparato a su bolso.

-¿Hikaru?- le preguntó Seto notando su actitud y la joven trató de no llorar en frente de quien le incomodaba dicho sentimiento -¡Hikaru!- le exclamó y la chica levantó la mirada.

-Papá esta grave en el hospital, Seto- murmuró la aludida y levanto el rostro con una leve marca de una pequeña lágrima –Tengo que regresar a San Diego mañana.

El joven enmudeció en ese instante, cuando se les acercó Mokuba.

-Ya regresé- les saludó jovialmente y el pequeño hermano del Presidente de la Corporación Kaiba notó la actitud de su amiga de la red -¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?

La chica observó a Mokuba y se agachó a su altura.

-Tengo que irme mañana, Mokuba- le contestó –Mamá acaba de llamarme diciéndome que papá esta muy grave en el hospital... sufrió un ataque de miocardio.

-¿Miocardio?- preguntó el muchacho confundido y preocupado.

-Es un ataque de corazón que no provoca una muerte instantánea- le contestó su hermano mayor a manera de respuesta y Mokuba se tornó preocupado.

-Es una pena que no puedas quedarte mañana, Hikaru- murmuró Mokuba decepcionado –Pero tu padre te necesita y debes estar con él.

-Gracias, "Moki"- agradeció la joven y se levantó para luego observar al hermano de su pequeño amigo -¿Viniste en automóvil?

Seto Kaiba asintió y los tres muchachos se retiraron del lugar, llevando a cuestas un aire de preocupación.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-Te vamos a extrañar, Hikaru- se despedía Tea de Hikaru ese domingo en la noche –Es una pena que tengas que irte un día antes, pero tu padre te necesita y es conveniente que estés a su lado.

-Gracias, Tea- agradeció la aludida.

-Cuídate mucho, Hikaru- le indicó Joey a la prima de Yugi –Espero que el diagnóstico médico de tu papá no sea muy grave.

Joey Wheeler dudó en abrazar a Hikaru; no obstante, cuando la chica notó la intención, le tomó de las manos.

-Eres un chico muy gentil, Joey- comentó Hikaru y se le acercó al oído, susurrándole algo –_Ojala la chica que te gusta sepa reconocer esa virtud en ti porque eres una persona muy especial._

El chico se sonrojó y Tristán notó el rubor de su compañero de clases, observándolo con ironía,

-¡Vamos, Joey!- se quejó el chico con sarcasmo –No aguantaste un roce...

-¡Deja de molestar, Tristán!- se enojó el joven de cabello rubio cuando Tea sonrió divertida.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Hikaru- le deseo Tristán a Hikaru –Fue un placer haberte conocido, y lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu padre... ojala este mejor que antes.

-Gracias, Tristán- le agradeció la aludida –Ustedes son unos excelentes amigos.

Joey, Tea y Tristán se observaron halagados cuando Yugi salió de la casa a reunirse con los jóvenes.

-Estoy listo- les indicó y los chicos nuevamente se despidieron de la nieta de Solomon Moto.

Los cuatro muchachos se alejaron lentamente para esperar el autobús en la cuadra siguiente, cuando Hikaru les gritó deseándoles salud y protección.

-Cuídense Tea, Joey, Tristán- se despidió Hikaru agitando su mano derecha hacia ellos –Nos veremos pronto.

-¡Hasta luego, Hikaru!- se despidió Joey respondiendo al gesto de la chica, y los cuatro amigos doblaron la esquina.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

-¡Listo Hikaru!- le exclamó Yugi, cerrando el último cerrojo de la maleta de la muchacha -¿No olvidaste algo?

-No... lo que se me haya quedado por fuera lo llevaré en mi bolso- le indicó su prima observando la habitación de una vuelta -Gracias por la ayuda, Yugi.

-No fue nada. Ahora, tienes que descansar lo suficiente porque el trayecto de mañana será pesado.

-Es una lástima no haber encontrado un vuelo hoy en la tarde- se quejó Hikaru –Pero pude apartar el primer vuelo de mañana en ese trayecto- complementó cuando Solomon Moto ingresó a la habitación.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- les preguntó.

-Todo, abuelo- le respondió Hikaru.

-Entonces que descanses, Hikaru. Mañana nos levantaremos a las tres de la mañana.

-¿A las tres?- les preguntó Yugi extrañado -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano, abuelo?

-Porque los aeropuertos le recomiendan a los pasajeros de trayectos internacionales estar tres horas antes de que salga el vuelo- le explicó Hikaru y el abuelo de los chicos dio una palmada contra la puerta.

-¡A dormir, muchacha!- le exclamó el señor a su nieta -¡Mañana no quiero quejas sobre seguir durmiendo un rato más!- finalizó para retirarse al instante.

-¡De acuerdo, abuelo!- le gritó la chica y ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, observándose con resignación mutua.

Yugi se dirigía hacía la puerta cuando la chica le detuvo.

-¡Espera, Yugi!- le exclamó y su primo hermano se detuvo, volteándose.

-¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó el chico y su prima tomó su baraja del duelo de monstruos, buscando una carta del manojo.

-Antes de irme, quiero regalarte algo que es supremamente especial para mí.

-¿Y qué es?- le preguntó el chico extrañado y Hikaru le alargó una carta del duelo de monstruos.

-Es esta carta.

Yugi la observó con detenimiento y un sentimiento de culpa recargo su conciencia y se la devolvió a su prima hermana quien se sorprendió con la actitud del hijo del hermano mayor de su madre.

-¡No puedo aceptarla, Hikaru!- le exclamó el chico negativamente -¡Esta carta es tu favorita!

-No voy a aceptar un "no" como respuesta, Yugi. ¡Tómala! Yo te la obsequió.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Hikaru sonrió.

-Esta carta te sirve más a ti que a mí, Yugi- comentó la joven sentándose en la cama -Es cierto que es mi favorita, pero estoy segura de que si te la doy tú le darás un buen uso... Yo no soy muy experta que digamos en el juego de monstruos...

-Ese comentario fue una broma, ¿cierto?- ironizó el chico -¡Eres una excelente duelista! ¡Mejor que yo!

-Pero tu eres reconocido como el mejor gracias al título del Reino de los Duelistas- le recordó su prima –Esta carta es mi regalo por haber obtenido ese título: prefiero que esté contigo, el ganador del torneo de Maximiliam Pegasus, a que se quede conmigo y nunca tenga la oportunidad de usarla.

-Pero no la puedo recibir como un obsequio- afirmó Yugi devolviéndole la carta -Es muy difícil para mí aceptar algo que es muy importante para la persona que me lo está entregando.

-Entonces... tómala como si fuera un préstamo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yugi Moto dudó unos instantes y observó la carta con detenimiento.

-_Sería una excelente adquisición- _comentó el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio y el chico lo observó de reojo –_A pesar de ser importante para Hikaru, te la está entregando como prueba de tu supremacía en el Duelo de Monstruos... ¡acéptala! Por lo menos a manera de préstamo._

-Esta bien, me quedaré con ella- dijo Yugi aceptando el naipe –Pero sólo si es prestada.

-Cómo tu quieras- comentó Hikaru y su primo dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la carta.

-¿Cuál es su habilidad especial, Hikaru?

-Adquiere un bono de poder por cada carta homóloga que se encuentre tanto en el campo de batalla como en el campo santo.

-Interesante habilidad- murmuró el chico y observó a su prima -Gracias, Hikaru. La cuidare como si fuera mi mayor tesoro.

-Sé que lo harás- comentó Hikaru cuando Yugi recordó algo con respecto a ese tipo de cartas de monstruos.

-Hikaru... ¿Crees que la carta me obedecerá?

-¡Eso no lo pongas en duda, Yugi!- le exclamó algo extrañada –Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero recuerda que posees cartas parecidas... sería extraño que no se amoldara al juego que tienes en tu mazo.

De repente, se volvieron a escuchar los gritos del abuelo paterno de los dos primos.

-¡Ya vayan a descansar!- les exclamó -¡Ambos tienen que madrugar!

Yugi y Hikaru se miraron en forma frustrante y se despidieron, abrazándose cálidamente.

-Quiero despedirme de Yami- deseó la chica cuando Yugi hizo el cambio de personalidades.

-Es una lastima que tengas que irte tan pronto- comentó Yami y notó la carta que la chica le iba a regalar a Yugi en sus manos –Esta carta tendrá un buen uso... eso te lo aseguro.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Espíritu del bucle- murmuró Hikaru y le tomó su mano izquierda, apretándola fuertemente.

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes sintieron una sensación extraña: un "dejá vŭ" de un momento pasado y muy antiguo los llenó de un vacío emocional, tratando de entender la razón del por qué algún aspecto del pretérito los creía unidos y el destino marcaría su separación...

–Ojala algún día encuentres lo que tu corazón anda buscando y que los significados de tu existencia se aclaren para que puedas recordar tu pasado- concluyó la chica mientras el espíritu del Rompecabezas Milenario todavía meditaba en esa extraña sensación.

-Gracias, Hikaru- le agradeció el joven y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la puerta –Nos vemos en la mañana.

-Buenas noches- se despidió la chica y el espíritu del Rompecabezas se retiró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4 Esperanza

4:00 a.m. Casa de la Familia Moto – Ciudad Dominó

La única chica de la casa peinaba su largo cabello cobrizo mientras observaba la hora con una desazón incomprensible: sabía que necesitaba estar en San Diego lo más pronto posible; pero una parte de ella quería seguir durmiendo y quedarse para siempre en esta pequeña ciudad oriental... tan solo por ellos... especialmente... por él.

Recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo, se levantó de la cama para buscar su morral y empacar los últimos objetos cuando en su interior, muy escondido, palpó la forma de un extraño dije. Lo extrajo con curiosidad y notó que era la figura de un halcón egipcio.

-¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó extrañada –Nunca lo había visto.

-_Es un pequeño detalle para que te acuerdes de mí-_ le contestó el espíritu milenario y se le apareció, sentado en la cama.

-Yami, gracias- dijo la muchacha –Pero tu sabes que no necesitas un objeto para que me acuerde de ti: desde el momento que toqué el bucle milenario y me conociste el alma, supe que siempre estarías conmigo a pesar de no ser la dueña de ese objeto.

-Hikaru.

-Yami... antes de irme, quisiera que me respondieras algo.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno de los amigos de Yugi te puede observar en esencia, sólo cuando te manifiestas físicamente?

-No lo sé...- vaciló el aludido encogiéndose de hombros –Tal vez sea por el simple hecho de que tú me puedas ver.

Hikaru colocó un gesto dubitativo.

-Eres pariente de Yugi... creo que por eso me puedes observar.

-Pero el abuelo también es familiar y él no te puede ver como yo lo hago.

-Hikaru... tus preguntas tienen una explicación lógica- contestó el chico –El problema es que yo no soy el indicado para responderlas ni el que te pueda brindar un argumento convincente.

-Ya veo...- dijo la chica y vio la figura del ave -¿De dónde sacaste este dije de halcón?- le preguntó la joven y el espíritu milenario sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer no estuviste toda la tarde en casa?- le recordó Yami a la pariente de Yugi y esta aprobó –Bueno, Yugi salió en esas horas a conseguirte lo que te había prometido hace mucho tiempo.

Hikaru observó la joya y notó lo delicada que era para ser de cobre.

-Pero... – dudó la chica –Habías dicho que ese detalle era tuyo, entonces no entiendo.

-Yugi nunca encontró algo que te pudiese agradar –añadió Yami –Pero yo sí. Así que le pedí el favor de que comprará ese detalle y lo guardara en tu bolso sin que te dieras cuenta... Él dijo que en otra ocasión, en temporada... como es que dijo... navideña, creo que esa es la palabra, que en esa temporada te conseguiría el regalo porque había más opciones de compra.

Hikaru sonrió y agradeció nuevamente el detalle, colocándoselo en el cuello.

-¿Por qué un halcón?- le preguntó la chica y el espíritu se levantó de la cama.

-Estuve leyendo la historia egipcia para ver si me acordaba de mi pasado, y me gustó mucho la representación de Horus como dios del cielo, así que me pareció curioso la figura del halcón... Espero te guste.

-Pues... es un dije algo extraño, pero lo portaré con mucho cariño- dijo la chica tocando el dije y reverenció en 15 grados al espíritu.

-Cuídate mucho, Hikaru- se despidió Yami y se le acercó, tomándole las manos –Te extrañaré.

Nuevamente, ambos sintieron una sensación extraña: un dejá vŭ de una pareja egipcia que se despedía a la entrada de un templo custodiada por un séquito imperial de portadores de artículos sagrados los veían serenos y expectativos, mientras un hombre mencionaba las frases "Cuídate mucho, Athyr... Te extrañaré" y una mujer las escuchaba con gesto nostálgico manteniendo sus manos aferradas.

Hikaru y Yami soltaron sus manos intempestivamente y se observaron con extrañeza y preocupación.

-Esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia- dijo el espíritu Milenario y la chica miró sus manos.

-¿Acaso... acaso hago parte de tu pasado?- se preguntó la chica asombrada y vio al chico que compartía su mismo sentimiento, cuando el golpe de una puerta los asustó y el espíritu se desvaneció.

-Hikaru, ¿ya estás lista?- le preguntó el abuelo que ingresaba para ayudarle con la maleta, seguido de Yugi y la joven asintió, observando por la ventana.

El anciano tomo el maletín y lo sacó de la habitación, mientras la joven recogía el morral y era detenida por su pequeño primo.

-Veo que te gustó el detalle de Yami- le dijo y la chica recordó al espíritu y lo que había sucedido hace un rato –Lo voy a tener que cargar a su cuenta de deudas pendientes.

Hikaru sonrió y ambos primos salieron de la habitación, cerrando con llave el cuarto.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

7:00 a.m. Aeropuerto Local de Ciudad Dominó.

Hikaru se encontraba en la sala # 7 del aeropuerto, esperando el vuelo 745 con destino a San Diego escala Dominó-Oahu; Oahu-San Diego. Solomon Moto le había traído una bebida gaseosa a la muchacha mientras ésta leía sobre una exposición egipcia en la ciudad de Nueva York; la chica notó en una imagen el mismo dibujo que se encontraba estampado en el rompecabezas de su primo y se extrañó muchísimo.

-¿Sucede algo, Hikaru?- le preguntó su abuelo, notando la actitud de su nieta.

-Observa esta fotografía, abuelo- le indicó la chica, pasándole la revista en la imagen señalada –Ese jeroglífico tallado en ese fragmento de roca es muy parecido al que tiene el artículo del milenio de Yugi.

Solomon Moto lo observó detenidamente.

-Sí, tienes razón- le contestó el señor, dándole la razón a su nieta, notando el dije en el cuello de la chica -¿Y ese halcón egipcio, Hikaru?

-Me lo regaló Yugi, abuelo- mintió la chica a medias –Me lo debía.

De repente, un hombre joven de aspecto serio se les acercó junto con su pequeño hermano.

-Buenos días- les saludó el chico de mayor edad y ambos parientes le observaron con interés diferente.

-Será mejor que los deje solos- comentó para sí mismo y se levantó del asiento –Estoy por aquí cerca por si necesitas algo, Hikaru.

-Gracias abuelo- le agradeció la chica y el señor se retiro, dejando al chico que había llegado y a su nieta... con una leve preocupación.

-Hola, Hikaru- le saludó Mokuba y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó el gerente general de la mayor compañía de la ciudad de Dominó y la chica le sonrió, respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Un poco ansiosa por el viaje... – contestó Hikaru –Pero, ¿qué no deberían estar en clases ahora?

Mokuba se extrañó.

-Iniciamos clases a las ocho de la mañana, Hikaru- le recordó y la joven se apenó.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó avergonzada –En mi ciudad se suele empezar clases a las 6 de la madrugada.

-Hikaru... es una lástima que hayas demorado tan poco tiempo en la ciudad- se frustró el pequeño -¿Es posible que regreses en vacaciones?

-¡Mokuba!... – se quejó Seto Kaiba y Hikaru se tornó triste, negando a su pregunta.

-No lo creo... el viaje es costoso y me tocaría trabajar el doble para conseguir el pasaje redondo, además de los gastos individuales.

-¡Por eso no hay ningún problema!- exclamó Mokuba y observó a su hermano mayor –Podemos enviarte un avión privado cuando quieras venir a la ciudad, Hikaru.

-Eso sería lindo de tu parte, Mokuba- le halagó la chica –Pero no es así de fácil como tu crees.

Uno de los tantos altavoces se escuchó en la sala.

-_Su atención, por favor: el vuelo 745 con destino Dominó-Oahu partirá en treinta minutos. Se le solicita a los pasajeros del respectivo vuelo abordar en el lapso de ese tiempo_- decía por el altavoz una voz de mujer y Hikaru se levantó del asiento; Solomon Moto se les acercó.

-Ya es hora, Hikaru- le señaló y la chica aprobó.

-Adelántate tú abuelo, enseguida te alcanzó- le sugirió la chica y el hombre tomó la maleta y se alejó lentamente.

-Hasta luego, Mokuba- se despidió Hikaru de Mokuba, agachándose para abrazarlo.

-Hasta luego, Hikaru- murmuró el chico y ambos se dejaron de abrazar –Te voy a extrañar mucho... ¿sabes? Oré anoche por la salud de tu papá y por su recuperación.

-Te lo agradezco, Mokuba- le congratuló la chica y lo volvió a abrazar cálidamente.

Seto Kaiba recordó aquel instante cuando su madre se despedía de su pequeño hermano para partir hacia aquel viaje que sería el último de su vida, y reconoció esa calidez en la escena que presenciaba cuando sintió que Hikaru se le acercó.

-Cuídate mucho, Seto- murmuró la joven...

... Y el aludido no pudo aguantar sus deseos, por mucho que intento contenerse: el chico abrazó fuertemente a la joven que tenía al frente con un sentimiento de necesidad y egoísmo.

Mokuba se sorprendió ante lo que veía, y sonrió por la felicidad de su hermano, dejando a los dos chicos solos acercándose al abuelo de la chica.

-_No te vayas, Hikaru_- le susurró Seto a la joven –_Te necesito más de lo que mi vida puede anhelar_.

-Papá también me necesita, Seto- le recordó la chica murmurándole al oído y se despegó un poco, tomándole el rostro con sus manos –Yo también quiero y deseo estar contigo, pero nuestras vidas van por caminos separados y cada uno debe andar por su propio sendero. Recuerda que de todos modos, siempre encontraremos atajos que unirán ambas vías, no importa lo que haya que recorrer.

-_Yo te necesito más_- comentó el joven y dudó en besarla en frente de la concurrencia –_Tu padre cuenta con el amor de tu madre y el tuyo; yo tan sólo cuento con el afecto de Mokuba... ¡necesito el tuyo!_

-Algún día... la vida nos volverá a reunir- le recordó Hikaru y Seto bajó la mirada.

-¿Vas a regresar?- le preguntó el chico y la aludida se encogió de hombros dubitativa -_Te amo, Hikaru_- susurró con nobleza y la chica sonrió, para luego desprenderse de su abrazo y acercársele rápidamente a su abuelo.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Hikaru- le deseo su abuelo con un cálido abrazo y un par de lágrimas en los ojos –Me llamas apenas llegues a tu apartamento, no importa la hora que sea y me comentas sobre el estado de tu padre.

-A mí también me llamas, Hikaru- le sugirió Mokuba y Hikaru le frotó su cabello con ternura.

-Que estés bien, Mokuba- se despidió del chico y se agachó para decirle algo al oído –_Cuida a Seto por mí, ¿entendido?_

Mokuba asintió y la joven se despidió de manera general con la clásica reverencia oriental y se acercó a la azafata para entregarle su tiquete de regreso. Mientras tanto, Solomon Moto se acercaba a la salida del aeropuerto mientras Mokuba se acercaba a su hermano mayor, quien se ubicó en una gran ventana que mostraba la pista de aterrizaje de todos los aviones que ingresaban al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-¿Nos vamos, Seto?- le preguntó Mokuba y el chico lo observó.

-Adelántate con Roland, Mokuba- le sugirió –Déjame estar sólo unos momentos.

-Como quieras, hermano- murmuró Mokuba y ubicó al guardaespaldas quien lo visualizó en la distancia y siguió al chico hasta el parqueadero del terminal aeroportuario.

Seto Kaiba agachó su mirada para luego levantarla, notando cómo las coincidencias no existían: en ese momento, recordó una tonada que había escuchado en un lugar lejano, dedicándola en su memoria a quien se alejaba de su vida para volver a verla en un futuro inexistente:

_Si alguna vez te importa ya sabes dónde estoy._

_Hay tantas cosas que se quedan por decir._

_Sé que no es el momento, dejémoslo pasar,_

_que un corazón "herido" no puede razonar._

_Sé que la vida nos encontrará de nuevo,_

_y hasta entonces, no sabes cuanto te echaré de menos._

_Porque lejos donde estés, en cada paso que tú des..._

_en cada respiró compartiré contigo._

_Y en cada momento, en cada espacio de mi cuerpo,_

_quedarán tus huellas sin importar el tiempo._

_Te recordaré._

_Lejos, donde estés, en cada paso que tú des._

_Y en cada respiro, yo compartiré contigo._

Hikaru se acomodaba en su asiento cerca de la ventana del ala derecha y observó por la ventana, para luego ponerse unos audífonos y escuchar una melodía clásica que la durmiera durante el resto del viaje.

_Lo intentaré, hasta que tenga memoria,_

_hasta que otra persona tal vez cambie la historia._

_Sé que no es fácil engañar al corazón._

_Que entre una cosa y otra siempre tiene la razón._

_Por eso te pido que no pienses sólo en ti,_

_y que de vez en cuando recuerdes que yo estoy aquí._

Mientras tanto, Seto Kaiba se subía a la limosina a lado de su hermano menor, tratando de pensar en lo que podía esperarle esa mañana y esa semana...

_Porque lejos donde estés, en cada paso que tú des..._

_en cada respiró compartiré contigo._

_Y en cada momento, en cada espacio de mi cuerpo,_

_quedarán tus huellas sin importar el tiempo._

_Te recordaré._

Paralelamente, Yugi caminaba rumbo a la escuela sosteniendo la carta de Duelo de Monstruos que su prima le había regalado.

_You want to listen well; you will have to be conmigo_

_Y ese es mi destino, y eso yo a ti te lo digo,_

_¡Here we go!_

_Sé que la vida nos encontrará de nuevo,_

_y hasta entonces, no sabes cuanto te echaré de menos_

_¡Here we go! ¡Here we go, again!_

-A esta hora ya debes estar rumbo a San Diego- murmuró el colegial y esbozó una leve sonrisa –Cuídate, Hikaru.

_Porque lejos donde estés, en cada paso que tú des..._

_en cada respiró compartiré contigo._

_Y en cada momento, en cada espacio de mi cuerpo,_

_quedarán tus huellas sin importar el tiempo._

_Y es que lejos, donde estés, en cada paso que tú des..._

_en cada respiró compartiré contigo._

_Y en cada momento, en cada espacio de mi cuerpo,_

_quedarán tus huellas sin importar el tiempo._

_Y es que lejos donde estés...*_

El avión que había abordado la prima hermana del ganador del torneo del Reino de los Duelistas pasó en ese mismo momento encima de la ciudad provocando su sonido característico, y Yugi alzó la mirada para ver el gran avión continental y luego observar nuevamente la carta de duelo que había recibido.

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien- finalizó el chico y guardo entre una libreta a la carta...

... de la Maga Oscura.

" " " " " " "" " " " " " "

**Notas de la Autora: **Saludo a todos aquellos que dedicaron parte de su tiempo a leer este fanfic! Les agradezco que hayan sacado parte de su preciado tiempo para leer este fanfiction que fue un chispazo repentino en un momento de ocio y vagancia que fue modificado 70 veces 7 antes de ser publicado. Espero que les haya agradado (aunque algunas escenas se pasan de muy cursis, lo que le resta interés para el lector masculino ^^U); cualquier queja, reclamo o sugerencia (para otra ocasión) la pueden enviar a ayumichan_

Estoy dispuesta a leer sus opiniones y responderlas lo más pronto que pueda.

* La canción que es utilizada en este último capítulo se llama "Te recordaré", del cantautor venezolano Franco de Vita.


End file.
